Love You Deep In My Heart
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: CH10 END! "akh akhkuhhh sedanghhhhh hah hamilllhhh enggghhhhhh" Kyuhyun langsung menyemburkan cairannya kedada Changmin yang tiba-tiba berhenti dari aktivitasnya/"Wae Minhhhhaha hah hah hah" Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya/"Hamil?" tanya Changmin takut-takut. Anaknya yang sekarang saja sudah sangat membuatnya frustasi, apalagi…/"ANDAWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE".
1. Chapter 1

Love You Deep In My Heart

SUMMARY

Changmin dulu mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak lagi sekarang(?). Yang ada hanyalah benci, karna mulut pedas Kyuhyun. Terlebih saat melihat Kyuhyun bercumbu dengan pria lain. Cemburukah dia?. Benarkah sampai mati Changmin tak akan mencintai Kyuhyun?/ChangKyu (Changmin & Kyuhyun)/, YunJae, HanChul, YooSu, slight WonKyu and ZhouKyu and ChangIn (Changmin and Han Ga In)/ full NC/MPREG/DLDR/RNR

Chapter 1

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin dan Kyuhyun), and Otherssssss

Marga setiap Cast disesuaikan.

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE NC 17 to MORE**

**MPREG**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**CHILDREN, GO AWAY PLEEAAASE**

**HAPPY REAADDDING**

**RNR**

CHANGMIN POV

"Jangan Min, aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhh sialan! Stop ahhhhh" erang Kyuhyun saat aku menjilat dan menggigit tubuh bagian atasnya yang sudah kutelanjangi. Tak kupedulikan umpatannya, ini bukanlah hal yang tak biasa untuknya. Ini bahkan sangat biasa. Aku melihatnya bercumbu dengan Choi Siwon bajingan itu di gudang kampus.

Kalian dengar?, DI KAM-PUS KAMI. Arrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh aku tidak tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan, tapi aku hanya menunggunya di apartment **kami**. Kalian heran?, kami memang sah suami istri 6 bulan yang lalu.

Kami mahasiswa semester 4 sekarang. Kami menikah karna perjodohan. Aku senang-senang saja, karna aku memang **sempat menyukainya saat SMU**, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Mulutnya terlalu pedas saat mengumpatku. Dia juga **MURAHAN**. Sudah 2 kali aku memergokinya bercumbu dengan pria yang berbeda-beda.

Dan ini untuk ketiga kalinya dalam pernikahan kami, dia melakukannya. Dan aku benar-benar muak. Aku ini suaminya. Tidak bisakah dia menghargaiku?. Perssetan dengan umpatannya, yang aku tahu, kini dia sudah berada dalam kuasaku. Dengan tangannya yang terikat kuat disandaran ranjang oleh ikat pinggangku.

"cpk mmmh cpk" resapku saat menjilat dan menggigit nipple pink pucatnya. Tubuhnya sangat dingin dan pucat.

"Geu- geumanhae Mii~~~~n ahhhhhh" erangnya saat aku mulai meremas perut datarnya. Tubuhnya mengejang dan kulihat celana jeans putih-nya basah. Kalian lihatkan, betapa berpengalamannya istri murahanku ini?.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Siwon digudang, heh?" sinisku dengan tatapan dinginku. Tapi tanganku tak berhenti meremas nipple nya keras, hingga dia meringis. Dadanya benar-benar memerah akibat remasanku.

"Ka- ahhh me- lihatnya? Awwwww appo stoop jebal akh" jeritnya tertahan saat aku menggigit kasar nipple nya.

"berani-beraninya kau melakukannya saat kau sudah punya suami, eoh?" dengan kasar kutarik zipper nya dan ku buang jauh-jauh jeans, lalu underwear nya.

"Kau mau apa Min? Micheosseoyo? Jangan macam-macam Min! OUUUGGHHH" teriaknya padaku, tapi diakhiri dengan rintihannya yang terdengar sexy bagiku, saat aku menggenggam erat dan menekan-nekan keras batang juniornya yang sudah sempat memuncratkan CUM nya. Haruskah aku peduli dia sedang kesakitan atau kenikmatan?.

"MIN- Ja- jangan eunngghhhh" desahnya saat aku mulai mengocok juniornya yang sudah licin itu. Kepalanya dipelosokkannya kebantal semakin dalam. Aku benci melihatnya kenikmatan seperti itu.

Aku berdiri turun dari ranjangku dan kulihat dia mengambil nafas memburu. Ku ambil benang di meja nakas kamar ku. Ohhh aku lupa bilang ya?, kami memang tidak pernah tidur 1 kamar. Karna kami berdua sama-sama tak saling mencintai. Tapi kenapa aku melakukan ini?, tak tahulah. Aku juga bingung.

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan Min?" matanya menatapku takut, dan mata itu semakin basah saja.

"Akh Appo" ringisnya lagi saat aku mengikat kepala juniornya dengan benang yang tadi ku ambil.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar lagi sebelum aku keluar" tegasku.

"kau ingin keluar?, apa maksudmu Min?, kau ingin melakukan 'itu' padaku?" aku menyeringai melihatnya begitu ketakutan. Heh, kemana mulut pedasnya yang sering menusuk jantungku itu?. "Jebal Min, Andwaeyo!" mohonnya padaku.

"MIN", aku sudah diatasnya lagi sekarang.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmppppppph"

" cpk cpppkck"

" awwmmmmppph appommmmmppppphhh"

Bibirnya kulumat dan kugigit sampai aku puas. Sampai aku merasa bekas pria-pria itu menghilang dan tak berbekas. Dia semakin mengeluarkan begitu banyak air matanya. Bibirku turun ke leher, dada, dan lidahku terus bermain-main dipusarnya, serta ku remas-remas perutnya.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH" tubuhnya semakin menggeliat saat aku memasukkan junior kemulutku.

"aaahhhhh aaahhh eeeuuuunnnnggggghhh Mi~~~~n" lenguhnya dan desahnya bersamaan. Aku tau dia sedang kenikmatan, tapi dia tak akan benar-benar kenikmatan karna dia tak akan pernah bisa menumpahkan hasratnya sampai akhir permainan ini.

"aaahhhhh Mii~~~~n ouuuggghhhh sto- stop ahhhhhh, ak – aku ingin keluaaar…'

"coba saja kalu bisa" sinisku.

"bukakan Mi~~~~n jebaaaalll akkhhhh" dapat kulihat juniornya memerah dan membengkak, karna hasratnya yang tak bisa dikeluarkan.

"Apa pria-pria mu melakukan ini juga padamu?" dia shock. Oughhh tak usah kaget Kyu. Orang yang tak tahu malu sepertimu pasti sudah biasa melakukannya kan?. Siaaal. Tak peduli dengan juniornya yang semakin membiru.

"AKKKHHH MIN APPO AAAKKKHHHH hiks~~~ hiks" tangisnya pecah saat aku menggigit-gigit bagian dari juniornya yang membiru. Aku yakin, saat kau masih perawan, pasti ini tidak seberapakan Kyu?. Aku semakin membencimu Kyu. Kenapa kau setega ini padaku.

"sakit Min, sumpah demi Tuhan hentikan ini Min… hikksss ~~~hikksss" aku tidak akan peduli dengan tangismu **Jung Kyuhyun**.

"araaa" pasrahku. Dia terlihat lega, sepertinya kau salah mengartikan maksudku Kyu. Heeehhh. Aku memang tak akan mengganggu juniormu lagi. Tapi, saat-saat paling indah akan segera dimulai Kyu.

Ku angkat kakinya dengan meregang kedua pahanya. Sehingga muncullah hole Kyuhyun dihadapanku. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah sering melakukannya?, tapi kenapa sepertinya sempit sekali?. Ahhh masa bodo, yang penting aku puas. Mungkin dia merawat holenya dengan baik. Kulihat dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah. Pasti efek dari juniornya yang membuatnya tak tahan ingin segera menyelesaikan ini.

"Aku tak akan bermain lembut Kyu. Karna aku sangat membencimu. Semoga kau jera!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH APPO MIN AKH- AaakKH"

CHANGMIN POV END

KYUHYUN POV

Sungguh aku tak mengerti kenapa Changmin seperti ini. Dia menyiksa juniorku, akkhhh sakit ssekali. Tapi dia tak peduli. Tatapannya membuatku serasa ditusuk ribuan pedang, kenapa sorot matanya terlihat perih dan kecewa?. Apa dia men- mencintaiku?.

"Aku tak akan bermain lembut Kyu. Karna aku sangat membencimu. Semoga kau jera!" , Mwo? Apa maksudnya?

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH APPO MIN AKH- AaakKH" sekuat tenaga dia berusaha memasukkan juniornya kelubang rectumku yang tak pernah terjamah siapapun. Pada akhirnya, dia menyentuhku. Tapi, sungguh bukan kesakitan ini yang kuharapkan.

"Ke- keluarkan Min. Appo Min sa- akh sakit", aku benar-benar merasa lubangku terkoyak-koyak dan perih serta panas akibat sodokan Changmin dilubangku tanpa pemaanasan sedikitpun directumku. Kenapa kau setega ini Min?. hatiku benar-benar sakit melihat kebringasannya.

"Sial, kenapa masih sempit?" geramnya. Tentu saja, karna kau merebut paksa keperawananku Min. aku sempat meringis saat dia mengeluarkan juniorna kasar dari lubangku. Kukira ini akan berakhir.

JLEB

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR GGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH AKKKHHHHH AKKHH APPPO MIN, HENTIKAN AKHH AKH AKKKHH", dalam sekali hentakan keras dia berhasil merasukiku dan langsung menggenjot lubangku yang masih kering dengan kasar.

Aku hanya bisa berteriak atas kesakitan dilubangku, ditambah lagi juniorku yang semakin membiru. Changmin benar-benar menyakitiku dengan ini. Apa yang terjadi padamu Min?. kenapa kau semarah ini?.

Kami memang dijodohkan dan aku tau dia tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku juga tak pernah memberitahunya tentang perasaanku. Yang kutahu, saat aku masih SMU, aku selalu menghindarinya dan memakinya dengan kasar setiap dia berusaha mendekatiku. Aku malu, sangat. Semenjak itu dia memasukkanku kedalam buku ENEMY LIST nya di Mading sekolah.

"Akh arg ougghh Min", dia mulai menemukan titik kenikmatanku dan menumbuknya kasar. Kumohon Min hentikan. Ini sakit. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup bicara lagi Min. Aku lelaaah, sinca. Siaaal, juniorku semakin mengeras, rasanya akan pecah saat itu juga.

"ahhh ahhhh kyu- i- ini nikmat" racaunya dengan mata yang tertutup.

"aaakkkhhh appo"

"aaahhhh bitch oughh sempit ahhh ahhh"

"Min aaakkhhh akkh", apa kau tak melihat peluh dan air mata diwajahku Min?. Apa tak ada sedikitpun belas kasihanmu padaku Min. "hikkss~~~"

"ahhhh Kyu ahhh euuunnggghhh", kurasakan miliknya berkedut dilubangku.

"EEEUUUUNNNNGGGGHHHH" erangnya saat spermanya memenuhi hole ku. Changmin mulai mengeluarkan miliknya yang big itu. Kurasakan aliran lambat di sekitar lubangku. Changmin terlihat membelalakkan matanya saat kudengar dia menggumamkan kata "**darah**".

Aku memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan Changmin membuka ikatan benang di juniorku. Sial, juniorku terasa perih saat cairanku menyembur dengan deras. Dia juga membukakan ikatan di tanganku. Dan saat itu, aku tak sadarkan diri lagi.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

Changmin masih terduduk dikursi ruang kerjanya. Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu dia melakukan hal bejat itu pada istrinya, terlebih saat mengetahui tentang ke-virgin-an istrinya. Changmin kaget bukan main dan langsung kabur ke kantor untuk menenangkan diri. Tanpa memperdulikan istrinya yang pingsan akibat hal itu.

Hari semakin malam, namun tak ada sedikitpun niat Changmin untuk pulang. Dia malas bertemu Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyun akan memakinya dengan kata-kata kasarnya atau bahkan memukulnya. Tidak!, bukan takut dengan Kyuhyun. Dia pernah memaki Kyuhyun balik, alhasil? Kyuhyun menangis dan tak mau makan. 'Istri tak berguna' makian itu terngiang ditelinga Changmin.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH" teriaknya frustasi, dan menyingkirkan apapun yang ada diruang kerjanya.

Drrrttttt~~~~~~~ Drrrrrrrrrrtttttt~~~

"yeobeosseyo?"

"Changminnieeeee… Orimaniyaaaaaa… Bogoshippeoyeooo…. Heee" suara ini. Changmin tak akan pernah melupakan suara yang menenangkan hatinya itu.

"Ga In Noona?" tanyanya takut-takut dan menahan tangis.

"euumm" angguk Ga In, walau dia tahu Changmiin tak akan melihat.

"Noona Odigaseyo?"

"senangnya kau menanyakan ituuu…." Ceria Ga In diseberang sana.

"Aiiisssssshhhh….. ingat umur jika ingin bermanja padaku Noona! Hmmm" Changmin menghela nafas panjang.

"Ara ara~~~" rungut Ga In yang pasti sangat lucu di khayalan Changmin. "Changminnieee, jemput Noona di bandara Incheon, ne?" memelas-melaskan suaranya.

"Joa joa… changkaman, ne?"

"Hurraaaaaaaayyyyyy! Gidarilke… palli palli waa… xixixixieeeee"

Tuuuuut~~~

Secepat kilat Changmin merapikan kemejanya. Saat mematut wajah dicermin, dia baru sadar kalau sekarang dia sudah 26 tahun. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu bukan?. Dulu sebelum Ga In memutuskan pindah ke Hongkong, Changmin akan selalu meminta Ga In untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan atau sekedar bermain.

Changmin juga sempat mengira kalu dia jatuh hati pada Noona bekas tetangganya dulu, yang umurnya 6 tahun diatas Changmin. Bahkan Changmin sempat patah hati karna Ga In berpacaran dengan pria yang lebih dewasa dari dia. Parahnya lagi,Changmin sampai mengganti-ganti wallpaper desktop di laptopnya. Tapi dia sadar, ternyata itu hanyalah perasaan mengagumi. Tidak lebih.

.

.

.

"eunggh" erang seorang namja manis dan cantik sekaligus. Tubuhnya serasa remuk semuanya. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar, dan dia tak menemukan sosok namja yang telah menjadi suami sahnya itu. Diliriknya jam dimeja nakas, '00.13'.

"kemana pria jelek itu? Aww… Appo" ringisnya, saat mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya. "kenapa Changmin seperti orang kesetanan begitu?, apes sekali sih aku ini. Mulai dari lahir dengan wajah UKE, Eomma yang menyeramkan alias Tan Heechul, dijodohkan dengan orang yang mencantumkan namamu dalam Enemy List nya, punya ibu mertua yang lebih selebih-lebihnya. Wajah kelebihan cantik, masaknya kelebihan pintar, #Aigooo…. Ini Changkyu bukan Yunjae ff~~~ ditendang reader. Ehhhh, malah diperkosa suami sendiri?. Suami kabur lagi". Evil Kyu dapet Evil Destiny, eoh?.

"aku tidur lagi saja".

CKLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Kyuhyun pura-pura tidur. 'darimana kau Changmin?' jeritnya dalam hati. Dan segera tidur menuju ke alam mimpinya, saat 'Changmin?' memeluknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ~~~~

"TAN KYUHYUN!" suara Changmin benar-benar mengganggu tidur seorang Jung Kyuhyun. Tunggu, setau Kyuhyun, Changmin sedang memeluknya sekarang. Jelas sekali tangan Changmin masih mendekap pinggangnya.

'tangan Changmin, kenapa lebih besar sekarang? Atau?' batin Kyuhyun dan segera dia menoleh menghadap orang yang memeluknya, sekaligus menoleh kearah pintu. Masih setengah sadar, 'Zhomi Ge?' saat melihat orang yang masih terlelap dalam selimutnya. 'Changmin?' saat melihat orang yang menatapnya penuh amarah dipintu kamar.

1

2

3

Loaaading Pleaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee

"OOOOHH OM-!" pekiknya dan menutup mulutnya.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Love You Deep In My Heart sebelumnya ….

'tangan Changmin, kenapa lebih besar sekarang? Atau?' batin Kyuhyun dan segera dia menoleh menghadap orang yang memeluknya, sekaligus menoleh kearah pintu. Masih setengah sadar, 'Zhomi Ge?' saat melihat orang yang masih terlelap dalam selimutnya. 'Changmin?' saat melihat orang yang menatapnya penuh amarah dipintu kamar.

1

2

3

Loaaading Pleaaaaaasssssssseeeeeee

"OOOOHH OM-!" pekiknya dan menutup mulutnya.

Chapter 2

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin dan Kyuhyun)

Yunjae

Hanchul

And others

Marga setiap Cast disesuaikan.

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE NC 17 to MORE**

**MPREG**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**CHILDREN, GO AWAY PLEEAAASE**

**HAPPY REAADDDING**

**RNR**

"BRENGSEK!"

Sekuat tenaga Changmin menyeret Zhoumi yang masih setengah sadar. Kyuhyun yang sudah mengenakan pakaian, berlari terseok-seok kesulitan karna sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kedua orang itu.

"Yak! Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada istrimu. Aku hanya ingin membuat surprise dihari ulang tahunnya. Kau juga tidak ada, jadi ini rejeki ku kan?" seru Zhoumi yang melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan Changmin.

"Sialan kau. Surprise apa itu?, kau tahu dia tidak mengenakan apapun. Berani-beraninya kau tidur disampingnya, hah?" Changmin akan memukul Zhoumi lagi, tapi teriakan Kyuhyun menghentikannya, meski tangannya masih mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Zhoumi.

"GEUMANHAE!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"kau membelanya, eoh?" geram Changmin.

"Kau salah paham Min. kau dengar sendiri penjelasannya. Kenapa kau sebrutal ini, hah?. Lepaskan Zhoumi ge!" teriak Kyuhyun yang menarik Zhoumi menjauh dari Changmin.

"Tapi dia melihat tubuhmu. Apa kau tidak punya rasa malu, hah?" balas Changmin dengan bentakan kerasnya.

Mata Kyuhyun memerah dan sepertinya akan menangis. Tapi ditahannya, dan berusaha mengalihkan sakit hatinya dengan tersenyum lirih dihadapan Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi Ge, pulanglah. Terima kasih surprise nya" senyum Changmin berusaha setulus mungkin.

"tapi Kyunie, ak-"

"Tue puk cie (maaf)" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Bersungguh-sungguh berharap Zhoumi mengerti, bahwa dia tidak harus mendengar pertengkaran rumah tangga orang lebih jauh lagi.

"Ye" pasrah Zhoumi dan segera pergi dengan wajah yang lumayan memar.

.

.

.

"Murahan!" cecar Changmin sinis tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Cukup Changmin. Aku malas bicara denganmu" Kyuhyun meminum air putih dan meneguknya habis dengan cepat.

"Araa. Aku sadar kalau orang sepertimu sampai matipun tak akan punya rasa malu. Jangan-jangan waktu SMA dulu kau sering telanjang untuk menarik perhatian pacar-pacarmu itu, eoh?... ckckck" decih Changmin.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kyuhyun tanpa takut mendekati Changmin yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"apa aku salah bicara?. Kurasa tidak"

PLAK

"apa maksudmu hah?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, hingga untuk pertama kalinya, dia menampar Changmin yang menurutnya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"MINGGIR!. Aku muak melihatmu" dengan sinis, Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga menjauh darinya. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Changmin menutup keras pintu kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya begitu, tapi selama ini Changmin selalu mengalah dan memilih tidur di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya tengah malam lewat itu. Dia merosot duduk, menangkupkan wajahnya ke kedua lutuynya. Harusnya ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang indah untuknya. Dia sudah sangat dekat dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi ternyata, walaupun Zhoumi sudah mengingatkan Changmin akan hari ulang tahu Kyuhyun. Changmin tetap tak mengucapkan apapun. Kenapa malah umpatan Changmin yang dia dengar?. Sialan.

.

.

.

"Min!, sa- sarapan dulu Min" gagap Kyuhyun. Yah walaubagaimanapun Kyuhyun tetap harus menjaga kesehatan Changmin. Changmin itu mudah terserang Magh. Kalau sampai mertuanya tahu, bisa mati dia dibunuh Nyonya Jung yang cantik jelita alias Jung Jaejoong itu.

Sedikit lega saat Changmin menghampiri meja makan. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun salah paham lagi. Dengan tidak berperasaan, Changmin membuang piring yang berisi nasi goring buatan Kyuhyun.

PRAAANNNGGG

"JUNG CHANGMIN!"

"aku tidak akan pernah rela memakan makanan buatan seorang namja murahan seperti KAU" hardik Changmin. Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh lagi. Dengan cepat dia mencengkram lengan Changmin.

"Apa salahku Min?. semalam kau melakukan 'itu' padaku dan terus-terusan meneriakiku murahan. Apa salahku MIN. Marebwa!" seru Kyuhyun terisak. Kyuhyun tak bisa dibentak sekeras ini. Ini terasa begitu menyakitkan

"jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku" sentak Changmin saat melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya. Dan selalu tanpa penjelasan apapun, langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah sederhana mereka.

"AAARRGHHHH" teriak Changmin frustasi mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. "Eommaaa~~~ Nae mameul jeongmal appoyoo (hatiku sakit sekali)" lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Noona, eodiseo?" tanya seorang namja yang tingginya mencapai 190cm itu pada seorang yang dihubunginya dengan ponselnya.

"…."

"aku kesana, ne?. setelah itu kita jalan-jalan. Ada yang harus kau lakukan"

"…."

"carikan aku sesuatu"

"…."

"Gomaptaaaa" senyum namja itu setelah mengakhiri panggilannya.

.

.

.

"Eomma~~~"

"OMO!. Kyunniiieeee kuuuuuuuuu" teriak yeoja cantik paruh baya alias Nyoya Tan Heechul, yang langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu.

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah lama tak mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya pun langsung melelehkan air mata nya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukan keluarga ini. Dia semakin merindukan orang tua nya semenjak rumah tangga nya mendadak berubah mengerikan. Yang pasti, hanya suaminya yang tahu kenapa rumahnya harus mengerikan. Sampai saat ini pun suaminya itu tidak juga memberi penjelasan tentang 'kenapa Changmin memeperkosa istrinya sendiri'.

Padahal mereka sudah membuat perjanjian, 'TIDAK AKAN MENYENTUH, SEBELUM CINTA TUMBUH ANTARAMEREKA'. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mencintai Changmin sejak lama. Namun yang membuat hatinya perih adalah, Changmin tak pernah mengungkapkan apapun. Dan mungkin, menyentuh Kyuhyun hanya karna nafsu, bukan cinta. Tapi itu sudut pandang Kyuhyun.

Setelah masuk ruang keluarga, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk sang Appa alias Tan Hangeung yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, saat keluar dari kamarnya. Sedikit curiga melihat raut wajah orang tua nya yang langsung memerah ketika dipandangi intens oleh anaknya.

"Jangan berani-baraninya membuat adik untukku, ne?. aku tidak rela kalian membagi cinta untukku dan adikku nanti" ancam Kyuhyun dengan seringai mematikannya.

"Yak!. Apa salahnya kalau kami membuat adik baru untukmu?" rengut Mr. Tan.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Shireo shireo shireo" tegas Kyuhyun sembari melenggang menuju meja makan, dan diikuti kedua orang tuanya. Mereka pun makan siang bersama.

"makanya Kyu, cepat bikin cucu untuk kami. Kami kangen sama Baby mungil ditangan kami" rengek eomma nya Mrs. Tan.

"UHUkk UHUkk" Kyuhyun tersedak mendengarnya. Dan langsung menyambar air didekatnya.

"Aiiiisssssshhhhh…. Gwaencana?" tanya Mrs. Tan khawatir.

"Ahhhhh….. appa ada sesuatu untukmu Kyu. Changkeumannyo!" Mr. Tan berlari kekamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi dan menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap Mrs. Tan, seolah bertanya 'wae?'. Dan sang eomma hanya tersenyum-senyum gaje melihat raut wajah anaknya yang terlihat penasaran. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Appanya dengan sebuah kue tart dan lilin 26 di atas kue tersebut.

"WHOAAAAAAA….." takjubnya melihat kue yang dibawa sang Appa.

"Saengil chukkahamnida~~~ saengil chukkahamnida~~~ saranghaneun Uri Kyunniee~~~ saeeeeeeeeeeeeengil chukkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahamnidaaaaaaa~~~~ Yeaaayyyyy" teriak kedua orang tuanya.

"Huweeeeeee hiks hiks" tangis Kyuhyun pecah begitu saja bersama senyum 5 jarinya.

"Aiiisssshhhh…. Tidak usah sok terharu begitu Kyu, Changmin pasti merayakannya dengan lebih meriahkan? Hahahahaaaa" sindir Mrs. Tan. Seketika Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya.

'geurae… Changmin merayakannya dengan menusukkan seribu pisau dihatikueomma' batin Kyuhyun.

"Sudah… jangan menggoda anakmu" titah Mr. Tan. "Kyu! Tiuplilinnya dan make a wishes" senyum Mr. Tan dan tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lebar dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan anaknya.

"Oh ya Kyu. Malam ini Keluarga Jung juga akan merayakan ulang tahunmu. Kau telpon Changmin ya, suruh dia ketempat orang tuanya" seru Mr. Tan, dan di angguki istrinya memberi kepastian pada Kyuhyun.

'tidak perlu, dia tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa' batin Kyuhyun pasrah mengingat kejadian beberapa hari ini dirumahnya dan suaminya.

"Kyu!" heran eomma nya yang melihat Kyuhyun melamun.

"ah.. ne"

"gwaencana?"

"ne" senyumnya lagi.

.

.

.

Mengetahui acara ulang tahunnya dirumah keluarga Jung. Kyuhyun tak lagi pulang kerumah. Malam itu juga, dia beserta Appa dan Eomma nya langsung menuju kediaman keluarga suaminya. Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi orang tua suaminya itu. Karna selama ini, belum pernah sekalipun mereka memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan tidak baik. Bahkan jika ada masalah antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin, mereka pasti selalu memebela Kyuhyun.

"Kyunniieeee" Jung Jaejoong mertua Kyuhyun langsung menghambur memeluk menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Eommaaaa se- saaak" ujar Kyuhyun yang kesulitan bernafas. Membuat sang eomma mertua buru-buru melepas rengkuhannya.

"Miaaannn" sesalnya.

"Saengil Chukkaeyoo Kyu ah" seru Jung Yunho sang Appa mertua, menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkinkan Appa mertua memeluk menantunya itu?. Bisa mati ditangan istrinya nanti. Aigooo -_-*?

"Ne, saengil chukkaeyoo Kyunnie" Mrs. Jung mencium kening dan kedua pipi menantunya. "Eh?. Mana Minnie?" merasa ada yang kurang.

"Eh?... Minnie sedang banyak urusan dikantor, jadi tidak bisa kesini. La- lagipula dia sudah merayakan saengilku juga dirumah eomma" bohong Kyuhyun.

"Mana boleh begitu. Biar eomma telpon dia ya?" paksa Mrs. Jung.

"Andwae…"

"Wae?"

"Sudahlah Jongiee, anakmu sedang sibuk. Lagipula dia kerja begitu untuk Kyunnie juga kan?. Mengertilah" sahut Mrs. Tan.

"Mana bisa begitu. Pokonya aku akan memaksa-"

"Boo… jangan begitu. Changmin yang kerja, atau aku?" tekan Mrs. Jung.

"Aiiisssssshhhh…. Minnie saja deh. Yunnie kan tidak boleh capek"

"YAK!. Kalian membuatku iriiii. Berhenti bermanja-manja begitu didepan kami!" teriak Mr. Tan.

Pesta itu berjalan dengan penuh tawa dari kedua keluarga. Hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat pasrah, memaksa senyum, mengiyakan, dan hanya bisa melihat kemesraan kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Changmin, yang mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi dalam rumah tangganya.

'ya!. Begini, mungkin lebih baik' batin Kyuhyun diantara pekik tawa keluarga besarnya itu.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat. Kyuhyun yang sudah hafal diluar kapala password pintu rumahnya, langsung melenggang kedalam tanpa perlu mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Darimana?" dingin Changmin yang duduk diruang TV mereka.

"Rumah teman" bohong Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun tak ingin sampai Changmin tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini dan sampai Changmin menelpon rumah orang tuanya. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun ketahuan berbohong oleh mertuanya dan orang tuanya sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin Changmin dimarahi orang tuanya lagi karna tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Ada kotak kecil tadi dipintu, saat aku akan masuk rumah. Ambil!" seru Changmin menatap kotak kecil berbungkus kertas kado lucu.

"untukku?" Kyuhyun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. "Kalung berlian?. OMO!. Ka- kau yakin Min ini untukku?" kaget Kyuhyun. 'ini dari siapa?. Ini tidak mungkin dari Changmin' batin Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak tanya!" sinis Changmin.

"Ye?"

"sepertinya kau menerima banyak kado hari ini" tebak Changmin, namun tetap dingin.

"owh i-ini dari temanku juga"

"aku tidak tanya" sinisnya lagi, membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus pasrah.

"Duduk!"

"ye?"

"kubilang duduk disini!. ARASEO?" bentak Changmin, lalu menarik Kyuhyun kebagian kosong disampingnya. Membuat kado-kado ditangan Kyuhyun jatuh dilantai

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kyuhyun shock, Changmin membentaknya lagi. Tapi, apa maksud Changmin meminta Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun merasa berdebar jika berada disamping Changmin untuk jarak sedekat ini.

"Buka celanaku" pintanya dingin.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin shock.

"Dengar Kyu, jika kau sekali lagi meminta aku mengulangi apa yang kukatakan. Kau akan tahu akibatnya" ancam Changmin lagi dengan tatapan tajamnya dimata Kyuhyun.

"Ta- tapi Min. Ke-kenapa aku harus mebuk- ARGHH" ringis Kyuhyun saat Changmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun menuju selangkangannya.

"Buka dan manjakan milikku!" titah Changmin lagi.

"Shireo!. Kau akan meniduriku lagi Min?. Shireo, kau ingat perjanjian kita Min?. Shireo. Aku tidak mau" tolak Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Namun dengan kasar Changmin kembali menghentakkan tangannya, hingga dia kembali duduk didepan selangkangan Changmin.

"Lupakan perjanjian bodoh itu. Tidak perduli cinta atau tidak. Suka atau tidak. AKU BILANG LAKUKAN!" teriak Changmin membuat dada Kyuhyun semakin sesak menahan air matanya.

"Brengsek" Changmin berdiri dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga naked, lalu kembali duduk. Dan dengan kasar menjambak rambut Kyuhyun untuk memaksanya mengulum miliknya yang belum menegang itu.

"Shireo, ahhh sakit Min, leppass!" teriak Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Changmin dari rambutnya.

PLAK

"kau menamparku Min?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Buka Mulutmu!" bentak Changmin lagi. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Changmin membuka paksa mulutnya, dan langsung memasukkan juniornya kemulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar lemah bila sudah dibentak oleh Changmin. Hatinya tergores, lagi dan lagi.

"Ahhssssshh eummmhh" erang Changmin. Dengan brutal, Changmin memaju mundurkan kepala Kyuhyun secepat mungkin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang merasakan milik Changmin mulai menegang didalam mulutnya, hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Air mata itu tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Bahkan walau air mata itu telah mengalir sejak Changmin memulai kerjanya, dadanya tetap terasa sesak, bahkan semakin sesak dan membuat Kyuhyun menangis sengsegukan.

"Ahhhssssh ahhhh nicee euunngggghhh" tak peduli dengan isakan Kyuhyun. Dengan kendalinya, dia menjambak dan menarik rambut Kyuhyun kasar. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah secepatnya mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Arghh mulutmu memang hebat Kyu. Ahhhhssssshhh euuunggghh euunnngghhh bu- buka bajumu cepat" titahnya ditengah-tengah erangannya.

"mmppkksss mppkksss" Kyuhyun semakin menggelengkan kepalanya, terlebih saat milik Changmin mulai berkedut. Yang pasti, dia berusaha menghindari perlakuan kasar dari Changmin lagi. Dia tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Cukup kemarin saja, walau mungkin itu hanya harapan Kyuhyun.

"Aiiissssshhhhh kau memang tidak bisa disuruh secara baik-baik eoh?" cecar Changmin yang melepaskan jambakannya dari kepala Kyuhyun. "JIKA KU BILANG BUKA, YA BUKA!" paksa Changmin sambil melepas paksa kaos putih dan denim hijau ketat Kyuhyun.

"Jangan Min Jebal hiks hiks" Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan pakaiannya dari cengkraman Changmin. Namun Changmin dengan ganas tetap berusaha melepas semua yang melekat ditubuh istrinya itu.

"MIN, KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI MIN?, PUTAKHAESSEOO, JEBAAA~~~L GEUMANHAEE HIKS HIKS"

PLAK

TBC ….


	3. Chapter 3

Love You Deep In My Heart sebelumnya ….

"Jangan Min Jebal hiks hiks" Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan pakaiannya dari cengkraman Changmin. Namun Changmin dengan ganas tetap berusaha melepas semua yang melekat ditubuh istrinya itu.

"MIN, KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI MIN?, PUTAKHAESSEOO, JEBAAA~~~L GEUMANHAEE HIKS HIKS"

PLAK

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin dan Kyuhyun)

Yunjae

Hanchul

And others

Marga setiap Cast disesuaikan.

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE NC 17 to MORE**

**MPREG**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**CHILDREN, GO AWAY PLEEAAASE**

**HAPPY REAADDDING**

**RNR**

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengenal Changmin yang sedang membuka paksa pakaiannya dengan aura setan ini. Changmin yang dulu adalah anak SMU yang selalu berusaha tersenyum didepannya. Selalu tersenyum walau dia mengumpat kasar saat Changmin mendekatinya. Selalu menggoda Kyuhyun yang tak ingin berteman dengannya. Selalu bersabar dengan sikap manjanya dan semua kelemahannya. Dan selalu membantunya walau Kyuhyun terus mengasarinya.

Tapi sekarang, disaat takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali.

Mendaftar di Universitas dan Fakultas yang sama.

Orang tuanya ternyata berteman baik.

Dan mereka dijodohkan.

Hingga menikah dan makan dimeja yang sama setiap harinya.

Entah, beberapa minggu yang lalu Changmin mulai bersikap tak seperti biasanya. Dia selalu memandang sinis pada Kyuhyun. Tak pernah lagi bicara dan bercanda dengan Kyuhyun. Yang ada hanyalah, Changmin yang kasar dan tak kenal belas kasihan. Dan Changmin dihadapannya kini, semakin menggores luka dihatinya.

"hiks hiks MIN ANDWAEEE" Changmin dengan mudah menelanjangi Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun dipangkuaannya.

JLEB

" AAKKKHHHHHHH eungggghhhhh" jerit pilu Kyuhyun kembali menggema di rumah sederhana dan nyaman itu, ketika junior Changmin menghujam rectumnya yang masih terluka akibat perlakuan Changmin semalam. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan sakit.

"EUUNNGGGGGGGGGHHHH" lenguh Changmin saat cairannya memenuhi hole Kyuhyun. Memejamkan mata menikmati moment saat cairannya keluar dan saat hole Kyuhyun semakin menghimpit juniornya.

SRET

JLEB

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH MIIIIIIIINNNNN" jerit Kyuhyun lagi saat Changmin mencabut juniornya dari lubang Kyuhyun, mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menungging dan memasukkan junior nya lagi dalam sekali hentakan.

"Arrrggghhhh sooo tight euunngggghhhh"

"Min sa- sakit Min hiks je~hiks jebal geuman- hiks haeee hiks hiks akhh akhhh akkkhhh sa- sakit akkkhhh" ringis Kyuhyun saat Changmin menggenjot juniornya dengan cepat. Semakin dan semakin cepat karna hole Kyuhyun yang melicin karna sudah dipenuhi cairan Changmin.

"ahhh ahhh ahhhh enngggkkk ahhh"

"hiks akkhhss akhhsss akhhhsss hikks hiksss"

Changmin terus menggenjot juniornya dilubang Kyuhyun, begitu cepat hingga mereka bisa mendengar benturan milik Changmin dengan pantat Kyuhyun.

"Akh" erang Kyuhyun saat Changmin meremas dan memijat junior Kyuhyun tanpa henti secara tiba-tiba.

"Aahhhh" desah Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang bergetar saat ujung junior Changmin menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Mengetahui Kyuhyun yang mulai menikmati genjotannya. Changmin semakin mempercepat pergerakannya, dan menghantam prostat Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Ahhhh ahhhh Kyu ahhhh tiighhhhtt euuunnggghhhh"

"aahhhh ahhh ahhhhh"

"Min ahhhh ahhh minnieeee"

"KYU ahhhhhhh"

"Min a- ahhh aku ma- ahhhh ke- eeungggh keluaaaaaaaaar AAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH"

CROT

CROOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTT

Cairan Kyuhyun membasahi tangan Changmin, dan dengan brutal, Changmin meremas dada Kyuhyun yang menegang. Cairan itu diusapkan Changmin keseluruh tubuh Kyuhyun bagian dada dan perutnya. Tanpa kissmark, Changmin menghabisi Kyuhyun. Secepat mungkin Changmin menggenjot juniornya dilubang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyempitkan lubangnya lagi, Changmin tahu Kyuhyun akan keluar lagi. Tapi dengan cepat, Changmin meremas kuat dan menutup lubang junior Kyuhyun.

"aahhh ahhh ahhhh ahhh Min ak- aku i- ingi la- aahhhhgi aaahhhhhh"

"tidak aahhh sampai aku keluar"

"sa- sakit Min aahhhh eeuunnggggsss pleeeaaaaaaassssssee ooouuuugghhhhh ahhhhnggghhh"

"sedikit lagi" Changmin yang merasa akan keluar, tanpa sadar semaki menggenggam erat junior Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun merasa sakit teramat sangat.

"KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU euunnnggggggggggghhhhh"

CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOTTTTTTTT

Cairan Changmin dengan lancer memenuhi hole Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya malam ini. Dengan cepat Changmin mengeluarkan junornya dari lubang Kyuhyun. Changmin juga sudah melepaskan tangannya dari junior Kyuhyun.

BRUK

Kyuhyun ambruk dilantai porselen dimgin dekat kursi ruang TV mereka. Sedikitpun Changmin tak menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang meringis kesakitan karna tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya. Dan Changmin mengunci pintu kamar mereka dari dalam.

"Ahhh shit sakit Min hiks hiks" isak Kyuhyun saat berbaring dengan posisi menyamping dikarenakan dia kesulitan untuk duduk. Dia menangis sengsegukkan melihat juniornya membiru karena tak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya. Seperti ada batu yang menghalangi jalan keluar juniornya.

"eungghhh" lenguhnya saat dia mengoral miliknya sendiri. Dan setelah berjuang menahan sakit dilubang dan juniornya yang baru saja mengeluarkan hasratnya, Kyuhyun menelungkupkan tubuhnya dilantai porselen yang dingin itu dan tak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, aku semakin jarang melihat Changmin. Dia sering pulang saat aku sudah tertidur dimalam hari. Tapi ada 1 hal yang kusyukuri, kami beberapa minggu ini tanpa sadar tidak mempermasalahkan tidur kami yang 1 ranjang lagi. Yak! Jangan berprasangka buruk padaku. Kami benar-benar tidur saja, tidak melakukan yang lain.

Aku menyusuri koridor kampus menuju kelasku. Sebenarnya hari ini tidak ada dosen, tapi demi menghilangkan rasa frustasiku karna Changmin, lebih baik aku ke kampus. Aku akan masuk kekelas, tapi sepertinya ada yang menarik tanganku.

GREP

"Bogoshippeoyooo~~~" aku tau ini pasti Siwon. Aku benar-benar malas meladeninya. Aku benar-benar kecewa padanya karna dia pernah membohongiku.

3 minggu yang lalu, di akhir jam kampus aku mendapat pesan darinya saat akan pulang kerumah. Dia bilang kalau dia sedang sakit, dan meminta bantuanku untuk mengantarnya pulang. Bukannya aku sok baik, tapi Siwon adalah kakak tingkatku sejak SMP. Dia juga sering membantuku saat aku kesulitan. Orang tuanya juga berteman baik dengan orang tua ku. Yah, karna alasan itu, aku bergegas menuju kelasnya.

Saat aku masuk kedalam kelasnya, dia sudah meringkuk dikursinya seperti benar-benar menahan sakit. Kelasnya juga sudah sepi, aku khawatir sekali saat itu. Saat aku mencoba membopong tangannya membantunya berdiri, tiba-tiba dia memelukku dan siaaaaaalllllllll…. Hal yang membuatku mulai menjauhinya, DIA MENCIUMKU. Sampai kurasa ada yang lewat dipintu, dan saat itu juga aku mendorongnya sekuat yang aku bisa hingga dia terlepas.

Lihatlah sekarang!.dia benar-benar membuatku serba salah. Aku tak bisa juga benar-benar marah padanya. Dia sudah seperti hyeong ku sendiri. Siwon hyeong masih saja memelukku dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagu nya dibahu ku.

"Waeyoo hyeong?" tanyaku malas.

"bogoshippoyeoo… jeongmal"

"Hyeong, aku mau masuk kelas" aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"anniyoo" dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Saat bergelut dengan usahaku melepas pelukan Siwon hyeong, aku melihat namja itu melewati kami begitu saja menuju kelasnya. Changmin, suamiku tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat dia melihatku. Tapi matanya, seperti penuh kekecewaan. Ahhhh… mungkin aku harus menjelaskannya dirumah.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

"Noonaaa~~~"

"Aiiisssshhhh siapa yang suruh kau bolos jam kuliah, eoh?. Aku tau aku sangat cantik, hingga membuatmu begitu merindukanku… hahhahhaaa"

"Aigooo… kenapa kau narsis sekali Han Ga IN?" kini Changmin berkacak pinggang didepan Noona tersayangnya itu.

"YAK! Aku lebih tua darimu, JUNG CHANGMIN" Ga In ikut berkacak pinggang.

Ahhh, aku lupa bercerita kalau Han Ga In adalah teman bermain Changmin sejak kecil. Dulu mereka bertetangga. Hingga saat Changmin menginjak SMU, akhirnya Ga In pergi kuliah sekaligus pindah rumah bersama orang tuanya. Dan, karena hal itu Changmin harus bisa menjadi orang yang ramah agar ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Kalian tahu sendiri betapa evilnya LORD VOLDEMIN kita ini.

"Yak! Noona berhenti menjambak rambutku kwkwkwkwk"

"Shireo shireo shireooo dasar setaaannn, aku ini lebih tua darimu. Siapa suruh mengelap sweater ku ke keringat busukmu itu hah?"

"kwkwkwkwkkwwkk mian mian miaaaaaaannnn kwkwkwkwk lepas Noonaaaaaaaa"

CKLEK

"Aku pulaaaaaaaaaaang" teriak Kyuhyun dari arah pintu.

BRUK

Kyuhyun harus melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya tak sadar kalu sepatunya tak jatuh ke rak sepatu, melainkan menghantam lantai rumahnya. Sontak 2 orang yang tadinya asyik bercanda itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Kyuhyun merasakan dada nya sesak saat melihat posisi 2 orang didepannya. Ga In sedang menindih tubuh Changmin.

'kyu' batin Changmin. Tanpa menyadari posisi berbahayanya.

"nugu?" Tanya Ga In, yang juga tak merubah posisinya.

"Ahhh… mi- miaaaan. Aku salah masuk rumahhh. Miaan" Kyuhyun membungkuk 180 derajat dan meninggalkan rumah itu secepatnya.

"Noonaaa?" Changmin baru menyadari posisinya. Ga In juga mulai menyadarinya.

1

2

3

"NOOOONNNAAAAAAAAAAAA" yang khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"kwkwkwkwkwkwk" Ga In yang mengira Changmin malu pada orang yang salah masuk rumah, hanya tertawa keras. Masalahnya adalah, Changmin memang belum mengabari Ga In noona nya, kalau dia sudah menikah.

Sementara di halte dekat rumah mereka, Kyuhyun menangis sengsegukkan. Ahhh, siapapun tak akan tega melihat tangisnya yang terisak menahan suara isakkannya di kerumunan orang ramai.

"hiks hik hiks wae Min ? WAAAAEEEEE?" isak Kyuhyun lalu berteriak keras di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu di halte. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya saat ini. Mungkin setelah menhabiskan air matanya dan menghilangkan sesak didadanya dia akan pulang, tapi ke rumah orang tua nya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai kerumah orang tuanya. Air matanya tak juga mongering, malah semakin mengepul setelah sang eomma memeluknya. Untungnya hari ini sang Appa pergi ke kantor, sehingga Kyuhyun lebih leluasa menangis.

"Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Mrs. Tan, sambil mengelus rambut anaknya yang masih sengsegukkan dikamar Kyuhyun dulu.

"hiks hiks eomma~~~ hiks"

"Aiiisssshhhh….. selalu saja tidak menjawab.

"hiks"  
"eomma panggilkan Changmin untuk menjemputmu, ne?"

"zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzz"

"Aigooo…. Malah tidur. Awas saja kalu bangun, kuhabisi kau Jung Kyuhyun. Membuat orang tua khawatir saja" kesal heechul melihat tingkah anaknya.

Heechul memindahkan kepala Kyuhyun perlahan dari pangkuannya. Dihapusnya jejak air mata diwajah Kyuhyun. Lalu pergi menelpon Changmin, agar menjemput Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Sempat menanyakan apakah ada masalah dalam rumah tangga anaknya pada Changmin, namun sepertinya tak ada yang mencurigakan saat Changmin menjawab setiap pertanyaan.

Waktu baru menunjukkan angka 8 pada jarum pendeknya. Siang begitu cepat berlalu bukan. Changmin kini datang untuk menjemput Kyuhyun.

"Minniee sudah datang. Orimaniyaaa" Heechul memeluk menantunya itu.

"Nde, orimaniyaa eomma. Hmmmm… mana istriku?" Changmin menunjukkan senyum 5 jarinya. Owhh andai senyum itu dilihat oleh istrinya.

"ada dikamar, dia ketiduran setelah menangis berjam-jam. Diaa manja padamu juga ya Min?" oceh Heechul, sambil mengantar Changmin menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

CKLEK

"Kyu?" heran heechul saat Kyuhyun tak ada diranjangnya.

"Kyu! Odisssssseeooo?" tanya Changmin yang juga tidak melihat Kyuhyun.

Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara air keran dikamar mandi. Segera mereka berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"KYU!" teriak Changmin dan Heechul bersamaan, saat melihat Kyuhyun yang setengah sadar tergeletak di samping washtafel. Secepat kilat Changmin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang mendingin, bahkan sangat dingin, menjauh dari kamar mandi.

"Changminniieee hiks" lirih Kyuhyun pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Suara lemahnya menghancurkan Changmin detik itu juga. Pasalnya saat ini, Changmin menjatuhkan air matanya saat menggendong Kyuhyun keranjangnya kembali.

"Shikkeuroo!" seru Changmin yang tengah menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha menyentuh wajah Changmin, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terangkat paksa dan memintanya bangun dari baring nya.

"Hoeeekksss HHOOOEEEkkkkss Minniee hoeeekksss" Kyuhyun melihat Changmin hati-hati, takut Changmin marah karna dia memuntahkan isi perutnya ke kemeja Changmin.

"Eommaaa tolong panggilkan dokter!" seru Changmin.

Heechul yang melihat adegan romantic(?) didepannya, segera tersadar dari khayalan-khayalan anehnya saat mendengar suara Changmin yang memekakkan telinganya.

"Ahhh Ne" Heechul pun meninggalkan kamar anaknya itu, untuk menghubungi dokter dan Besannya.

"Gwaencanaa?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini membenamkan kepalanya didada Changmin yang terkena muntahannya.

"hiks hiks Minniee, khajimaaa jebaaa~~~l hiks HHOOEEEkksss HOP" Changmin mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun semakin erat" khawatir, eoh?.

"Min, eomma sudah panggildokter dan orang tua mu" seru Heechul yang masuk kamar itu lagi. Sedikit terharu melihatpemandangan didepannya.

.

.

.

"Kau apakan istrimu, eoh?" pekik Jaejoong didepan kamar Kyuhyun setelah menggeplak kepala Changmin.

"Aissshhh, mollaaseooo. Jangan pukul aku, kepala ku sakit" pekik Changmin meniru eommanya.

"Yak!, apa yang kalian lakukan?" kesal Yunho, ketika melihat anak dan istrinya yang rebut di situasi seperti ini.

"Anak ini pasti sudah melakukan hal buruk pada Kyunnieee, Yu~~~n" rengek Jaejoong meminta pembelaan pada suaminya.

"Aissshhh eommmaaa!" rengek Changmin saat Jaejoong akan menggeplaknya lagi.

"STOP!" seru Yunho, dan keduanya pun terdiam.

CKLEK

Dokter pun keluar kamar bersama Heechul yang semenjak tadi ikut bersama dokter didalam.

"Jooonggiiieeee" pekik Heechul dengan senyum bahagia dan tangannya yang mengepal erat seperti orang yang sedang berdo'a.

"Aiiggoooo, anak sedang sakit, kau malh senyum-senyum gaje? Ckckck" decak Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti arti senyum Heechul.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya Dok?" cecar Changmin yang mendapat anggukan dari Yunho.

"Istri anda sedang hamil 3 minggu. Chukkaeeeyooo" seru dokter tersebut dan pergi dari rumah itu.

"waaaahhhhh daebak Min!. Chukkaeeee, ne" peluk Yunho yang mengetahui anaknya akan menjadi seorang Appa.

"Gomapta Min, eomma akan jadi haelmoni sebentar lagi, ne?" peluk Heechul, lalu Jaejoong.

Semua yang berdiri didepan pintu, minus Changmin langsung bergegas melihat anak dan menantunya dalam kamar. Sedangkan Changmin tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia menelan ludah, mencerna semua yang terjadi.

'Hamil?' batin Changmin. Lalu Changmin mengingat semua yang terjadi 3 minggu yang lalu.

'**Miaaannn Min. harusnya kau sadar kalau Kyuhyun mencintaiku. Dia bahkan memberikan hal yang tak akan kulupakan seumur hidupku' ucap seorang namja.**

'**Mwoseun suriyaa?' dingin pria lainnya.**

'**Kami melakukannya. Hubungan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh kau dan dia'**

'**MWO? BRENGSEK'**

'**Ceraikan dia, karna sampai kapanpun dia tak akan pernah mencintaimu Min. tak sadarkah kau cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan?'**

'**Sialaan kau'**

Semua memori itu terlintas begitu saja dikepala Changmin. 'hamil?' batin Changmin lagi. 'Anak si brengsek itu?' lanjut Changmin mengambil keputusan sepihak, tanpa peduli pada Kyuhyun yang menunggunya masuk kedalam kamar untuk memeluk atau mungkin mencium Kyuhyun. Tapi, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengubur jauh-jauh harapan itu.

TBC …


	4. Chapter 4

Love You Deep In My Heart sebelumnya ….

Semua memori itu terlintas begitu saja dikepala Changmin. 'hamil?' batin Changmin lagi. 'Anak si brengsek itu?' lanjut Changmin mengambil keputusan sepihak, tanpa peduli pada Kyuhyun yang menunggunya masuk kedalam kamar untuk memeluk atau mungkin mencium Kyuhyun. Tapi, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengubur jauh-jauh harapan itu.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin dan Kyuhyun)

Yunjae

Hanchul

And others

Marga setiap Cast disesuaikan.

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE NC 17 to MORE**

**MPREG**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**CHILDREN, GO AWAY PLEEAAASE**

**HAPPY REAADDDING**

**RNR**

"Aiisssshhhh kemana anak itu?" rebut Yunho saat anaknya menghilang dalam kebahagiaan terbesar keluarganya.

"Sudahlah Yun, mungkin Changmin terlalu bahagia. Makanya pergi untuk mencari sesuatu buat aegya-ku ini. Heee" ucapan Heechul kali ini sukses menghempaskan Kyuhyun ke bebatuan keras.

'eommaa~~ benarkah Changmin akan melakukannya?. Mianhae eomma. Otthokkhajoyeoo' lirih Kyuhyun membatin, hingga tak terasa air matanya mulai membludak lagi.

"Aigooo… tetap saja Changmin keterlaluaan. Harusnya dia yang datang pertama kali memeluk atau mencium Kyuhyun. Ini kan anak pertamanya. Baboo Changmin" gerutu Jaejoong yang mendapat anggukan dari suaminya. "OMO!. Kenapa menangis Kyu?" seru Jaejoong saat melihat air mata Kyuhyun merembes disela mata dan pelipisnya.

"Aiggoooo… waeyo Kyu?. Jangan cengeng begitu. Changmin pasti akan menjemputmu, ne?"

"Ne, awas saja kalau dia tidak juga datang. Kubunuh dia" geram Jaejoong. Yunho sampai bergidik melihat aura setan istrinya itu.

.

.

.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Pertikaian yang mengerikan terjadi di apartment Siwon. Changmin datang ke apartment Siwon dan langsung menghantam wajah Siwon dengan tonjokkan bertubi-tubi. Tak ingin mengalah, Siwon juga membalas pukulan Changmin. Yah, hingga keduanya terkapar dilantai dingin apartment mewah Choi Siwon itu.

"BRENGSEK uhukk uhukkk" seru Changmin, tanpa mencoba bangun dari sakitnya. Wajahnya terlihat mengeras, marah, kecewa, ingin menangis. Yah, emosinya sedang dia coba kendalikan.

"MWO? aiiissshhh sinca" kesal Siwon yang kini duduk di sofa.

"Marebwa!. Apa kau, dan Kyu, benar-benar bercinta dibelakangku?" tanya Changmin dengan leher tercekat. Benar-benar tak sanggup menerima kenyataan.

"heeh, itu?" tanya Siwon balik dengan seringai dibibirnya yang sedikit robek. "Ne, kami terlalu sering melakukannya hahahahaaaaa… wae?. Kau pasti sedih ya? Kekeke~~" ejek Siwon.

"Hikksss hikkss wae?. Kenapa kalian setega itu? AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHH" raung Changmin saat tubuhnya sudah bisa bangun. Changmin berjalan tertatih menuju pintu, keluar dari apartment itu. Tapi, dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi. "Kyuhyun, nikahi dia. Dia- sedang mengandung anak kalian" ucapnya dibuat sesantai mungkin, dengan terselip segala kekecewaan dan kepedihan saat mengatakannya.

"MWO?" pekik Siwon, saat Changmin menutup kasar pintu apartment nya.

Tapi, dengan segera, waajah panic itu berubah menjadi begitu menyeramkan dengan seringai dan senyum mematikan. Tawa Siwon membahana di apartmentitu.

"Kau sangat pintar Jung Changmin. Kyuhyun memang seharusnya menikah denganku, bukan kau… kekekekeee~~~"

.

.

.

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Itu pasti Minniee" seru Heechul saat bell rumahnya berbunyi. Secepat kilat Heechul berlari kea rah pintu meninggalkan pasangan JUNG dan Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah chagieee, Changmin mungkin hanya panic mengetahui dia akan segera menjadi Appa, ne. heeee" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengusap perut rata Kyuhyun. Yunho ikut tersenyum melihat Boojae nya perhatian pada Kyuhyun, akan dapat cucu eoh?.

"Ne, eomma" pasrah Kyuhyun yang firasatnya buruk sekarang.

"Emmmm, apa Changmin melakukannya dengan sangat baik? Hee" tanya Yunho yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri.

"ye?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Yak!, mwoseun suriya JUNG YUNHO?" death glare Jaejoong saat melihat seringai Yunho.

"A- anniyooo" gugup Yunho saat menatap mata tajam istrinya itu.

"Eommma, jangan marah sama Appa. Heeee" kekeh Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan romantic(?) dihadapannya. Dan mendapat anggukan cepat dari Yunho.

"Chulliee lama sekali siiieeeh, itu Minniee bukan sieeh?"

"KYUNNIEEEE!" seru Siwon yang menerobos masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, parahnya Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjangnya. Sontak membuat Kyuhyun shock, terlebih saat melihat expressi Eomma nya yang masih berdiri dipintu dengan wajah yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Kyu- Kyunnie? Nuguseo?" seru Jaejoong pada Siwon.

"Dia Appa dari anak Kyuhyun" jawab Heechul dingin. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dalam pelukan Siwon yang tengah menyeringai dibalik punggung Kyuhyun.

"MWO?" seru Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda itu tak benar.

"Anak Sialan!" langkah Heechul menuju Kyuhyun dan melepaskan pelukan Siwon dari Kyuhyun.

"Eom- eomma anniyooo" seru Kyuhyun panic. Jaejoong dan Yunho masih shock dan hanya saling menatap. 'Changmin kita' ratap Jaejoong pada Yunho melalui matanya.

"Arrrrggghhhhh pergi kau bajingan!" bentaknya pada Siwon yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"akhh Eommma sakit" pekik Kyuhyun saat Heechul menjambak rambutnya dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi anakku. Tega-teganya kau melakukan ini pada kami, hah?" geram Heechul.

"eomma ini salah paham, sumpah ini anak Changmin eomma, akhh" jelas Kyuhyun sambil meremas perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"hiikkksss hiikkkksss wae Kyu WAE?. Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada eomma, hah?"

PLAK

"hikkkss eomma dengarkan aku hikks, percaya padaku eomma hikks hikkks"

PLAK

PLAK

BRUKK

"Awwwwhhhh ennggghhh eom- eomma hikks" rintih Kyuhyun, saat Heechul menamparnya membabi buta dan menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke lantai rumah.

Mendengar rintihan Kyuhyun, Jaejoong segera berlari menuju Heechul dan Kyuhyun, setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan Yunho dan Siwon yang saling menatap horror. Walaubagaimanapun, Jaejoong terlanjur menyayangi Kyuhyun, mendengar rintihan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tak tega juga.

"OMO! CHULLIEEE apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" jerit Jaejoong shock saat melihat Kyuhyun berlumur darah.

"Biaaaarrrr! Biar anak itu mati saja. Itu bukan anak Changmin Jae!" jerit Heechul frustasi.

"YUNHOOO BANTU AKU BAWA KYUHYUN KE RUMAH SAKIT!" pekik Jaejoong frustasi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dirawat inap di Rumah Sakit. Yunho berusaha mencari keberadaan Changmin. Jaejoong masih setia menjaga Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas diranjangnya, plus menatap benci pada namja yang baru saja diketahuinya bernama Siwon, saat dia bertanya pada Siwon.

"seberapa sering kalian melakukannya?" selidik Jaejoong pada Siwon yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sangat sering. Kami saling mencintai Ahjumma, bahkan kami melakukannya sebelum Changmin menikahi Kyu-ku" papar Siwon dengan wajah yang sesedih mungkin menatap tubuh lemah Kyuhyun yang hampir saja keguguran. Ditambah wajah Jaejoong yang menggeram, namun dibuat sesantai mungkin.

"tanpa pengaman?"

"Ne!" Jawab Siwon, yang kini membuat Jaejoong menganga tak percaya.

Bukan karna semakinn yakin tentang pengakuan Siwon. Tapi, semakin yakin, ada yang tidak beres dengan Siwon. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun adalah male pregnant, dan jika Kyuhyun bersetubuh dengan Siwon sejak lama. Lantas, kenapa baru sekarang Kyuhyun hamil?. Tidak, Jaejoong menyimpan kecurigaannya untuk sementara. Satu-satunya orang yang menjadi kunci adalah….. JUNG CHANGMIN, anaknya.

"ehheeemmm" dehem Jaejoong mengakhiri analisanya. "Ahjumma keluar cari makanan dulu, ne?. jaga Kyuhyun. Annyeoong" ujar Jaejoong yang langsung keluar dari ruangan putih itu.

Ohhh, Jaejoong tak sebodoh itu meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Dengan hati-hati, Jaejoong meminta seorang perawat untuk memata-matai pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dia yakin, Siwon bukan anak yang cukup baik.

"Yeobbeoseyooo yuun, kau dimana?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini naik kedalam TAXI, sambil berusaha menghubungi suaminya.

"Aku sepertinya sudah menemukan bocah tengik kita Boo. Di xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" jawab Yunho diseberang sambungan ponsel Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku segera kesana. Kita harus cepat Yun, ada yang harus aku pastikan"

.

.

.

PLAK

"Awwwwwww appooyooo huks huks" rengek Changmin yang tengah menangis terseddu-sedu dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari hidungnya, ketika Yunho menggeplak kepalanya.

"Itu tidak seberapa. Ayo ke Rumah Sakit. Kyuhyun hampir saja keguguran"

"MWo?" Changmin kaget saat mendengarnya. Tapi, saat mengingat semua perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun semasa sekolah dan pengkhianatan Kyuhyun sesudah mereka menikah, Changmin kembali menahan rasa khawatirnya. "Anniyo" Changmin kembali duduk dikursi taman.

"Micheseo?. Istrimu menahan sakit ditubuhnya, dan kau tidak mau melihatnya. Appa mengerti, kenapa Kyu lebih memilih Siwon dari SUAMI TAK BECUS SEPERTIMU!" teriak Yunho. Alhasil membuat Changmin menegang menahan emosinya saat sang Appa menyebut nama Siwon dan Kyuhyun.'Appa kenal Siwon?' pikir Changmin yang langsung membuyar ketika suara nyaring yang sangt familiar memecahkan lamunannya.

"YUNHO!" panggil Jaejoong yang berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Booo, lihatlah kelakuan anak bodohmu ini!. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mau melihat istrinya?" geram Yunho, saat Jaejoong malah ikut duduk dikursi bersama Changmin. Namun sang istri tercinta malah men-death glare nya. Yunho hanya merengsek kesal sekarang dan ikut duduk dikursi panjang itu.

"Minniee ahh. Eomma mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, boleh eomma bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati. Dan Changmin langsung mengangguk dam elusan tangan hangat Jaejoong punggungnya.

"Min, tadi ada namja yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari kau dan Kyu. Namanya Siwon. Kau, kenal?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Sangat" jawab Changmin dingin.

"benarkah dia Appa dari anak dalam rahim Kyu?" dan dijawab anggukan oleh Changmin.

"OMO!. Jangan pasang wajah sok sedih di wajah babak belurmu itu" sinis Yunho.

PLAK

"Yak! apa salahku Jae?" pekik Yunho saat Jaejoong menggeplak kepalanya.

"Makanya, jangan bicara sembarangan tentang anakku" kesal Jaejoong.

"Aigooo" (#Yunpa nyesek banget sieeehhh kkwkwkwkwkwk(-_-)"?)

Back to ChangJae

"Min, tapi….. apa kau pernah melihat mereka melakukannya, hingga kau lari begini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eommmaaaaa, aku… ak- aku huks huks" tangis Changmin pecah dipelukan Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah. Ceritakan pada eomma! Ne"

Changmin menceritakan kronologisnya pada Jaejoong. Saat dia melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun di gudang sekolah. Dan tentang Zhoumi, mantan Kyuhyun juga. Tentang perlakuan Changmin yang memperkosa Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Changmin semakin dipenuhi lebam biru akibat pukulan Jaejoong diwajahnya.

"Anakkk BOOODDOOOOHHH!. Bagaimana mungkin kau menuduhnya seperti itu, seddangkan kau tidak melihat persetubuhan itu?"

"EOm-"

"bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengkui anak dirahim Kyu, yang umurnya sama dengan saat pertama kali kalian melakukannya? HAH?"

"Eom-"

"kau akan menyesal MIN!" bentak Jaejoong keras, dan meninggalkan Changmin, diikuti Yunho yang shock juga melihat Jaejoong menghantam Changmin seperti orang kesetanan begitu.

Changmin merenungkan semuanya. Diingatnya setiap detail malam pertamanya dan Kyuhyun. 'DARAH'. Changmin masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Ahhh ya!" Jaejoong berbalik sebentar. "aku baru saja mendapat telpon dari perawat di Rumah Sakit. Kyuhyun dibawa kabur oleh Siwon. Geurigoo, jigeum, polisi bilang mereka sudah menaiki pesawat tujuan Korea-Belanda, tengah mala mini juga" tegas Jaejoong dan langsung melesat menuju mobil yangtadi dibawa Yunho.

"MWO?" Changmin meradang, hatinya sangat kalut sekarang. 'Bagaimana mungkin?' batinnya kacau mengingat kebodohannya selama ini. "AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH HH" secepat kilat Changmin menuju bandara Incheon.

Drrrtttt~~~ Drrrrttttt~~~~

"Yeoboseyo?" Changmin mengangkat ponselnya ketika sedang memberhentikan TAXI yang tak juga mau berhenti. Membuatnya semakin kacau.

"Minniieeee, odiseeeooyoo?" tanya Ga In. Mendengar suara Ga In, membuat Changmin menemukan kembali kepintarannya.

"NOONAAA CEPAT KE XXXXXXXX. HELP ME PLEEEAASSEEE!" lirih Changmin.

"Ara"

.

.

.

"Siaal, kemana Kyuhyun?" geram Siwon saat melihat kursi penumpang di dalam pesawat, tempat duduk Kyuhyun kosong. Padahal dia cuma ke toilet sebentar, dan yakin, walau pesawat belum melintas, tapi Kyuhyun masih belum sadar dari tidurnya sejak Siwon membawa Kyuhyun kabur dari rumah sakit. Sialnya lagi, pesawat sudah lepas landas sekarang. Siwon benar-benar merutuki kecerobohannya kali ini.

"Hemmhh, kau akan menyesal berani kabur dariku Kyu. Kau, pasti akan kembali ketanganku" gumam Siwon.

Ditengah kerumunan di antara para penjemput, pengantar, serta penumpang pesawat dengan tujuan berbeda-beda, sesosok namja pucat yang kini mengerang menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Aegyeeeaa, tolong jadilah sekuat eomma, ne?. hanya kau harapan eomma. Tak ada yang percaya pada eomma. Bertahanlah, jangan perggi dari eomma… hiks hiks" isak Kyuhyun yang kini menapaki jalanan beraspal tanpa arah. "Siwon hyung, sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Hiks hiks".

"KYU!"

TBC ….

Hayoooo tebaaakkkk, siapa yang manggil Kyunnieee? Kekekekekeee ^_^ ….

Reviw dan tebak ya, biar seruuuuu…. Heee….


	5. Chapter 5

Love You Deep In My Heart sebelumnya ….

Ditengah kerumunan di antara para penjemput, pengantar, serta penumpang pesawat dengan tujuan berbeda-beda, sesosok namja pucat yang kini mengerang menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Aegyeeeaa, tolong jadilah sekuat eomma, ne?. hanya kau harapan eomma. Tak ada yang percaya pada eomma. Bertahanlah, jangan perggi dari eomma… hiks hiks" isak Kyuhyun yang kini menapaki jalanan beraspal tanpa arah. "Siwon hyung, sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Hiks hiks".

"KYU!"

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin dan Kyuhyun)

Yunjae

Hanchul

And others

Marga setiap Cast disesuaikan.

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE NC 17 to MORE**

**MPREG**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**CHILDREN, GO AWAY PLEEAAASE**

**HAPPY REAADDDING**

**RNR**

"KYU!" panggil seseorang dibelakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan badannya yang sudah hampir seperti rukuk karna sakit diperutnya, menoleh kebelakang. Matanya menyiratkan sedikit harapan ketika melihat seseorang dibelakangnya tersebut.

"Zho- Mi- ge" gumamnya mengeja, karna tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan suara. Tubuhnya kini limbung, pandangannya memudar, dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

"Han! Ini aku Jaejoong, apa kau sudah pulang kerumah?" panik Jaejoong diperjalanan saat mengingat Hankyung belum tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah hamil, dan menghilang.

"MWO? HILANG? OMO! Aku baru pulang dan Chulliee tadi sudah menceritakan kalau anakku sedang hamil. Ta- tapi, bagaimana bi sa? Menghilang?" Hankyung ikut panic di Rumah TAN itu.

"Aku dan Yunho akan kesana. Ahhh mungkin Yunho akan sampai duluan, karna kami menggunakan mobil yang berbeda"

"Ne, cepatlah kemari! Palli!"

PLIP

.

.

.

"Noonaaaa bisa kau cepat sedikit? Sedikit lagi!" panic Changmin, takut Siwon sudah membawa Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ga In yang digopohi seperti itu jadi ikutan panic karna ulahnya. 'Sialan kau Choi Siwon. Kyu kumohon jangan ikut dengan dia, mianhaeee jeongmal' kesal Changmin.

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT

BRAK

Sekuat tenaga Changmin membuka dan menutup pintu mobil Ga In. Untungnya Ga In mengerti kalau Changmin seddang panik. Tapi yang masih tak dimengerti oleh Ga In adalah, siapa itu "KYU"?.

Changmin berlari ke bandara yang masih saja dipenuhi para penunggu pesawat keberangkatan keluar Korea. Sejak memasuki pintu Bandara, Changmin tak henti-hentinya menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun. 'Ku Mohon Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku menyimpan perasaan bersalahku. Aku menyesal, sungguh. Aku tak ingin dia pergi dariku. Jeongmal' batin Changmin. Hingga akhirnya Changmin melihat Ga In yang menatap layar keberangkatan pesawat di Incheon. Didekatinya Ga In yang memandangnya prihatin.

**Seoul-Amsterdam On The Way …..Seoul-Amsterdam On. **Tulisan ini berbalik – balik kembali pada tulisan aslinya dilayar tersebut.

"Min, gwaencana?" tanya Ga In takut-takut.

Changmin tak menunjukkan expressi apapun, takk seperti saat dia terus-terusan meneriakki nama Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah datar dan langkah gontai, dia berbalik berjalan kedepan Bandara. Ga In yang menyuruhnya untuk pulangpun tak dihiraukannya. Dia seperti orang yang buta yang menatap kosong pada satu arah.

Hari benar-benar sudah sangat larut, bahkan sudah 1 jam lebih Ga In menemani Changmin berdiri didepan pintu Bandara itu. Tapi tak sekalipun Changmin menghiraukan Ga In. Merasa dingin semakin menusuk tulang, Ga In masuk kedalam mobil dan terus memperhatikan Changmin yang setia berdiri dengan wajah datarnya didepan Pintu Bandara itu. "Min, waeyo?. Kau menyakitiku jika seperti itu" lirih Ga In yang tanpa terasa menjatuhkan air matanya.

Changmin menatap lurus pada sesuatu. Tapi tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dia perhatikan dengan serius di jalanan kosong itu. Bahkan Bandara semakin ramai, tapi tak ada satupun yang mengusiknya, walau tubuhnya berkali-kali ditubruk pengunjung yang ingin masuk bandara.

TES

Air mata pun jatuh saat dia menutup matanya. Mengenang eoh?.

CHANGMIN POV

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa sekarang seperti sepi sekali?. Kenapa tak ada satupun yang menyentuh dan memanggilku?. Bukankah tadi aku ada di Bandara?. Kenapa aku sekarang berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

Tunggu!

Kenapa aku melihat diriku sendiri disana?. Kyu- Kyuhyun?. Aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan maaf kalau perlu bersujud dikaki namja yang tengah mengandung anakku itu. Geundae, …?

Tunggu!

Kakiku, kenapa tak bisa digerakkan?. Bibirku, kenapa tak bisa mngucapkan apapun. Tidak, aku tidak lumpuh kan?. Aku tengah berdiri baik-baik saja sekarang. Wae?. Andwae, kami, aku dan dia baru saja menikah?. Aku bisa melihat pakaian yang aku dan dia pakai. Itu pakaian pernikahan kami. Ige Mwoya?. Ini sulit kupercaya.

"Arrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh aku lelah. Pijatkan aku Min!" titah Kyuhyun padaku. Dia menyebalkan sekali sieeeehhh?, tapi imut. Dia sedang bersandar di sofa apartment pemberian Appa ku ini. Pastinya, tak lepas dari pandanganku, dia masih memakai gaun pengantin. Xixixixieeee padahal dia namja kan?. Orang tua kami yang memaksa. Walau…. Tak dapat kupungkiri, dia memang terlihat manis daaaaaaan yeppeo.

"Enak saja, harusnya kau yang memijatkanku. Tubuhku rasanya mau remuk semua saat menggendongmu ke mobil pernikahan brengsek ini" ketusku. Bohong sebenarnya, karna dia itu sangat ringan. Dan dapat kulihat Changmin didepanku kini akan melarikan diri kekamar.

"Wa – a awwww Min tulangku Min awwww" ringis Kyuhyun. Tunggu, kenapa wajah Kyuhyun menyeringai begitu. Aku masih ingat, waktu Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan seperti itu, aku langsung berlari dan menanyakan bagian mana yang-

"Bagian mana yang sakit Kyu?" sudah kuduga, karna aku memang mengalami ini. Owwwhhh, jadi dulu dia membohongiku?. Ck ck ck. Dasar Evil Wife.

Lucu juga mengingat kehidupan rumah tanggaku dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri tengah beradu deathglare dengan istriku itu. Kami suka melempar coco crunch saat sarapan di meja makan. Bahkan dia pernah mengamuk karna aku salah mengambil pakaian dalamnya. Aku tidak menyangka dia punya celana dalam yang merk dan warnanya sama denganku. Tapi, tentu saja beda ukuran. Alhasil, celana dalamnya koyak saat sampai di pahaku. Dan aku baru sadar kalau itu memang bukan milikku. Kwkwkwkwk.

Andwae! Jangan yang ini!. Aku tak ingin melihatnya. Aku, aku tak bisa menutup mataku untuk menghindari kebodohan didepanku kini. Kejadian dimana aku memperkosa istriku sendiri. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak pernah melihat wajahnya saat aku melakukannya. Sumpah, aku tak kuat melihat dia berteriak kesakitan didepanku karna aku disana tengah menghancurkannya begitu dalam. Air mataku sudah membanjiri wajahku sekarang. Sungguh, aku menyesal.

Tidak, apa yang terjadi?. Kenapa rumah kami menghilang?. PUTIH. Ya, putih, semuanya serba putih sekarang. Dimana ini?. Tak ada lantai atau tanah, dinding, dan langit. Aku dimana?.

"Eomma!" samar-samar kudengar isakkan suara seorang anak kecil. Tapi, dimana?.

"Eomma!" suaranya semakin mendekat. Kutelusuri, jalan yang tak ada ujung ini. Sial, dimana ini?.

"Aku bukan eomma mu?. Pergi dariku!" suara itu? Kyuhyun. Tanpa peduli aku akan berakhir dimana, aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Itu Kyuhyun.

"KYU!, DIMANA KAU?" teriakku sekuat-kuatnya agar dia mendengar.

BRUK

"Engh? Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee hiks hiks Eommaaaaa aku takuuuuuttt" seorang anak kecil menabrak lututku. Tunggu, anak ini darimana?. Apa dia juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku?.

"Adik kecil, waeyo?"

"huks huks" anak itu malah menatapku seperti ketakutan. "Appa? Appa jahat. Bummiee benci Appa" hah? Appa? Dia bicara pada siapa? Aku?.

"Adik kecil, aku bukan Appamu. Sini Ahjussi bantu cari orang tua mu!" namun anak itu semakin menjauh. Hingga dia menabrak lutut seseorang dari belakang.

"Kyu?"

"Kau memang tak akan pernah mengakui anak ini Min. lebih baik dia mati saja"

SPLASHHH

Darah, darah dimana-mana. Pisau yang Kyuhyun tancapkan kedada namja mungil itu telah mencipratkan darah anak itu padaku. Aku tak berkutik saat melihat darah mengalir deras dari tubuh namja mungil itu. Kenapa terasa dadaku juga seperti ditusuk. Kualihkan pandanganku ke dadaku. Pisau itu ada padanya dan padaku?. Aku belum mau mati, andwaee

ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

CHANGMIN POV END

.

.

.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Changmin membuka matanya yang dialiri air disudut matanya.

"Minniee! Kau sudah sadar?" teriak Jaejoong dan Heechul bersamaan saat Changmin terbangun dari tidur panjangnya alias 5 hari lamanya.

"Minnie!" Ga In yang baru saja datang dari menebus obat untuk Changmin ikut terkejut mendengar teriakan Changmin.

"Eomma?" nafas Changmin masih terengah – engah saat Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Aissshhhh baguslah kau sudah sadar. Kau membuatku khawatir BABOO. Bagaimana bisa kau berlarian ditengah jalan didepan Bandara waktu itu?. Aiiissshhhh kita hampir mati bersama, kau tahu?" kesal Ga In yang bahkan pakaiannya juga tak terurus karna takut terjadi apa-apa pada Changmin. 4 hari penuh Ga In menjaga Changmin di Rumah Sakit.

"Eommaa~~~~~~~~~~ huks huks Kyunnieee Kyunniieee eommaaaa~~~~~" isak Changmin tiba-tiba. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Jaejoong menghambur ikut menangis bersama anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aiiissshhhh sekarang baru menyesalkan?. Kalau saja kau tidak melompat dari jembatan, eomma tak akan pernah memaafkanmu Baboo!" isak Jaejoong yang masih kesal pada Changmin.

"Yak! Ahjumma/Jae" bentak Ga In dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Micheosseo?" teriak Heechul.

"Neee~~~ aku hanya kesal saja. Lihatlah, gara-gara kelakuan anak ini, Kyuhyun menghilang kan?. Dan karna anak ini juga kau jadi memukul Kyuhyun waktu itu" balas Jaejoong.

"Bukan salah Changmin, tapi Siwon brengsek itu" balas Heechul lagi.

"YAK YAK YAK!" kesal Ga In yang kesal melihat Ahjumma Ahjumma didepannya ini.

"Aku ingin pulang kerumahku dan Kyuhyun. Pasti Kyuhyun sudah menungguku disana" panic Changmin yang melepas infuse ditangannya hingga berdarah.

"MINIIEE!" teriak ketiga yeoja cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Ayo Kyu, makan ya. Sudah 5 hari kau tidak makan nasi Kyu. Kau ingin membunuh anakmu eoh?" kesal Zhoumi yang terus menemani Kyuhyun dirumah nya dan Changminn. Pasalnya setiap makan, Kyuhyun selalu memuntahkannya lagi, dan gilanya, 5 hari ini dia hanya minum susu hamil dan vitamin.

"Hikss gege, kau lihatkan?. Bahkan Minnie tidak pulang kerumah. Aku, aku yakin dia tak pernah mengaharapkan anak ini. A- aku" isak Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat cekungan di kantung matanya. 5 hari ini, Kyuhyun selalu menunggu Changmin pulang kerumah ini. Tapi, Changmin tak juga datang. Kyuhyun juga tak berani ketempat orangtuanya. Dia takut eommanya memukulnya lagi. "hiks, a- apa dia benar-benar membenciku, hingga tak mau mengakui anak ini? Hiks" lirih Kyuhyun yang wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Aiigoooo, aku benar-benar tak mengerti pada kalian. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dimata Changmin?. Apa kau pernah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dia suka?" geram Zhoumi melihat keponakan yang merangkap menjadi temannya ini.

Ya, Zhoumi itu adik bungsu Hangeng/Hankyung yang lahir dengan sangat terlambat. Zhoumi anak bungsu dari Tan Besar yang sudah meninggal, tapi Zhoumi masih tinggal di rumah peninggalan sang Appa. Kelahiran yang tidak disengaja. Zhoumi lahir 1 tahun sebelum Kyuhyun. Bahkan sejak Kyuhyun kecil, Zhoumi lah yang menjaga dan bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Terlalu dekat, eoh?. Ya, sehingga Zhoumi tak rela dipanggil "Ahjussi". Walaupun Kyuhyun sering menggodanya dengan memanggilnya seperti itu didepan teman-teman Zhoumi.

"Gege- Hiks hiks HUP" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya lagi, dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi, tentu saja dengan Zhoumi yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Hoeekkksss Hoooeeeeekkkksss akh sa- sakit ge- Hooeeekkkss" hanya cairan bening yang dimuntahkan Kyuhyun, dan itu cukup membuatnya semakin lemah.

"Ya Tuhan Kyu!" Panik Zhoumi saat melihat Kyuhyun bersandar dan terduduk lemas didinding kamar mandi. Tanpa mengulur waktu, Zhoumi langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

BRAK

"KYUNNIIEEE!" teriak Changmin yang memasuki apartment nya. Namun, pandangannya kosong tak melihat apapun.

"Minnieee, mari kita cari Kyunnie sama-sama, ne?. eomma juga merasa begitu bersalah pada Kyunnie hiks" lirih Heechul yang memeluk Changmin erat. hingga membuat Jaejoong dan Ga In sangat terharu. Inikah penyesalan?.

"Minnie, kau pulang ke rumah kita saja, ne?" desah Jaejoong yang tampak frustasi melihat Changmin yang menangis seperti itu.

"Anni" tiba-tiba Changmin melepaskan pelukan Heechul dan menolak permintaan Jaejoong. "Ini rumah kami. Aku punya istri yang harus kulindungi eomma. Jadi, biarkan aku menunggunya, dirumah kami" tegas Changmin yang langsung duduk di sofa.

"Arasseo, tunggulah istrimu sampai dia datang" sindir Jaejoong. "Kau pikir Kyuhyun akan kemari? Eoh?. Harusnya kau ingat Min, bahwa Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin saja telah menjadi seorang Choi Kyuhyun. Dan itu karna KAU!" sentak Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin tersadar, bahwa Kyuhyun tak mungkin rela menemuinya lagi.

"Jae, aku yakin Kyunnie tak akan begitu" bela Heechul. Namun Jaejoong menyeringai senang.

"Baiklah, jika kalian tak ingin pergi dari tempat ini, aku akan pulang ke rumah. Dan, kupastikan kalian tak akan melihat Choi Kyuhyun" sinis Jaejoong.

"JAE!" teriak Heechul yang tak suka memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan "Choi". Namun Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan melenggang pergi.

Heechul dan Ga In yang juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa mengelus dan memeluk Changmin yang tak berkutik ketika mendengar sindiran Jaejoong. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya meninggalkan Changmin sedirian di apartment mereka.

Setelah semua orang pergi, Changmin menyusuri kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Air matanya mengalir deras ketika melihat kasurnya masih terlihat begitu rapi. Tapi matanya tiba-tiba menatap aneh pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Lalu dihampirinya tempat itu.

"MWO?" mata Changmin membelalak kaget dan langsung menuju ruang tengah untuk mencoba membuktikan sesuatu.

"KYU!" Changmin akhirnya menangis menyaksikan sesuatu yang tak disadarinya dari tadi.

Changmin dengan sangat jelas melihat bekas muntahan di washtafel lalu melihat bekas sendok makan dan piring berserakan didekat kursi meja makan mereka. Dengan membabi buta Changmin berkeliling sekitar rumah untuk menemukan Kyuhyun. Dia yakin pasti Kyuhyun baru saja datang ke rumah ini.

.

.

.

"MWO? DI RUMAH SAKIT?" teriak seorang namja pada namja diseberang telpon.

"Bisakah untuk tidak berteriak? Telingaku sakit" kesal namja yang diteriaki, karna dia juga sedang panic sekarang.

"YAK!, aku memintamu mencari Kyuhyun di Bandara dan menjaganya dari kami, itu agar dia bisa tenang dan sehat. Kenapa kau malah membuatnya berada di rumah sakit?" gerutu namja itu. "Di rumah sakit mana?"

"xxxxx Hospital"

"Aku akan segera kesana"

"Ne"

TBC . . .

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, kemaren jawaban untuk pertanyaaan di ch4 banyak yang salah dan ragu-ragu. Yang bener Cuma 2 orang. Kwkwkwkwkwkwk …. Selamat yang benar mendapat penghargaan dengan hadiah "JEPIT BAJU CHANGMIN" kwkwkwkwk…

PROK PROK PROKS

Sekarang, coba tebak lagi!

Siapa tu namja-namja yang lagi heboh di penghujung Ch ini?

Jawab yaaaaaaaaaa …. Kekekekekek ^_^"? ….


	6. Chapter 6

Love You Deep In My Heart sebelumnya…

"MWO? DI RUMAH SAKIT?" teriak seorang namja pada namja diseberang telpon.

"Bisakah untuk tidak berteriak? Telingaku sakit" kesal namja yang diteriaki, karna dia juga sedang panic sekarang.

"YAK!, aku memintamu mencari Kyuhyun di Bandara dan menjaganya dari kami, itu agar dia bisa tenang dan sehat. Kenapa kau malah membuatnya berada di rumah sakit?" gerutu namja itu. "Di rumah sakit mana?"

"xxxxx Hospital"

"Aku akan segera kesana"

"Ne"

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin dan Kyuhyun)

Yunjae

Hanchul

And others

Marga setiap Cast disesuaikan.

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE NC 17 to MORE**

**MPREG**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**CHILDREN, GO AWAY PLEEAAASE**

**HAPPY REAADDDING**

**RNR**

CHANGMIN POV

Aku tak menemukan apapun. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Baboya?. Aku sudah menyesal Kyu, kumohon kembali padaku. Jangan menikah dengan Siwon. Ya Tuhan, jangan-jangan eomma benar. Mungkin Kyu akan pulang, tapi dengan menyandang marga Choi. Anniyooo… sampai itu terjadi, lebih baik aku mati saja.

Mengingat bunuh diri, tubuhku akan bergerak dengan sedndirinya untuk melakukan itu. Sepertinya pikiranku saja begitu membenciku eoh?. Ahhhhh… aku lelah. Apa Kyu dan uri aegyea juga lelah?. Apa kalian juga memikirkanku?. Aku hanya berharap, semoga besok kau datang dan memelukku.

CHANGMIN POV END

.

.

.

"Mana dia?" ketus Jaejoong pada Zhoumi yang memandangnya kesal didepan kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berteriak didalam ya!" titah Zhoumi.

"Aigoooo, anak kecil tahu apa kau?. Buktinya kau saja yang notabene adadal ahjussi nya malah membuatnya jatuh sakit begini" sindir Jaejoong.

"Ini semua juga gara-gara kau. Kalau dia bertemu dengan Changmin, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya" seru Zhoumi makin geram.

"Diamlah! Aku tahu apa yang harus dan tidak harus aku lakukan. Lagipula aku ingin menyiksa anakku sampai puas. Kau tidak suka?" tantang Jaejoong.

"Aigoooo orang tua aneh. Kau menyakiti Changmin sama saja dengan kau menyakiti Kyunnie kami. Lagi-"

"Diam! Atau aku akan menyuruh orang lain untuk menyembunyikan Kyuhyun?"

"Arasseo… masuk sana!" kikuk Zhoumi pasrah.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Jaejoong masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Ya tuhan, hatinya terenyuh saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang bagaikan orang busung lapar, bukan orang yang sedang hamil. Kadang timbul rasa di hatinya untuk mempertemukan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, Jaejoong benar-benar sakit hati dengan sikap Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak begini, Changmin tak mungkin bisa mengukur, seberapa besar kesalahannya.

"Eungghhh" lenguh Kyuhyun yang terganggu dengan matahari yang kini naik, menyilaukan pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnieee!" seru jaejoong yang menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun. Tentu saja dengan tatapan kebingungan dari Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kabar cucu eomma? Eoh?. Aigoooo, kau kelaparan ya?" Jaejoong mengelus perut Kyuhyun, seolah dia tengah berbicara dengan aegyea dalam perut Kyuhyun.

"E- eommmaa ma- mana Changmin? Hiks hiks" Kyuhyun terlalu berharap Jaejoong ada disini bersama Changmin.

"Aiissshhhh jangan tanyakan dia. Ara?" gertak Jaejoong, hingga Kyuhyun semakin menjatuhkan air mata nya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang ketakutan, Jaejoong menyesal. "Aigoooo… mianhaeee Kyu. Changmin ada di apartment kalian. Lebih baik kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Untuk apa bertemu namja bodoh itu?, dia sudah menelantarkanmu Kyu, dia juga tak mengakui anakmu, jadi untuk apa kau peduli padanya?" tambah Jaejoong memanas-manasi Kyuhyun.

"Hikss hikss di- dia salah paham eomma hiks hiks, a- aku akan menjelaskannya" paksa Kyuhyun yang berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Buru-buru Jaejoong menahannya, pasalnya Kyuhyun masih terlalu lemah.

"Annniyooo… Eomma tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sebelum berat badanmu kembali normal. Kau tidak kasihan pada aegyea mu?. Dia bisa mati kalau terus makan air infuse Kyu. Aiissshhhh" geram Jaejoong yang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun masih mau memikirkan Changmin yang membuatnya menderita begini.

"Eommaa~~~" rengek Kyuhyun mengiba. Jaejoong benar-benar tak tega juga sebenarnya. Tapi, dia tetap kesal dengan Changmin. Ditambah, Heechul lebih membela Changmin daripada Kyuhyun. Makanya Jaejoong ingin membela Kyuhyun melebihi Changmin yang jelas-jelas salah itu.

"Dengar Kyu! Kau pikir dia pedduli padamu?. Kau pikir dengan kau datang dan menjelaskan semuanya dia akan percaya padamu?. Jangan bermimpi Kyu. Hanya eomma, Yunpa, Hanpa, dan Zhoumi ge mu yang percaya padamu" Jaejoong semakin menguatkan tekatnya untuk membalas Changmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun mendongak membelalak shock mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

'Ne, Jae eomma benar. Kau, pasti tetap menolak anak ini Min' batin Kyuhyun. "hiks hiks… ka- kalu begitu, lebih baik hiks hiks aku gu- hiks gugurkan saja anak ini hiks hiks" Kyuhyun semakin histeris menangisi nasibnya. Jaejoong senang, dengan begini, akan semakin mudah melancarkan aksinya.

"Anniyoo"

"untuk apa aku dan anak ini hidup jika Minnie tak pernah mengharapkan kami eomma? Hikss a-"

"sssttttt…. Uljimaa… kita akan membuat Minnie menyesaltelah melakukan ini padamu. Ara?" seringai Jaejoong keluar saat dia memeluk Kyuhyun.

"mak- maksud eomma?"

Dan akhirnya Jaejoong membisikkan rencananya pada Kyuhyun. Dan meski menunggu berhari-hari sampai Kyuhyun menyetujuinya, yang penting pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bersedia juga. Zhoumi yang menjadi anak bawang, ikut saja dengan permainan ini. Tentunya, Yunho dan Hangeng juga tahu hal ini. Changmin dan Heechul, sepertinya kalian berada dalam posisi yang salah.

.

.

.

2 bulan Kyuhyun berusaha bertahan demi keluarganya, menjadi sosok eomma yang kuat untuk anak-anaknya kelak. Bisa dibilang, berkat paksaan Jaejoong dan para pendukung dibelakangnya seperti Yunho, Hangeng dan Zhoumi, Kyuhyun dengan lahap memakan apa saja. Gilanya lagi, porsi makan Kyuhyun benar-benar 'menyeramkan'. Ya Tuhan, apaanak dalam kandungannya mengikuti jejak sang Appa?. Ck ck ck.

Sementara 2 bulan ini juga, Ga In dan Heechul kewalahan mengurus Changmin yang benar-benar tampak begitu menyedihkan sekarang. Wajah tampan itu, kini ditumbuhi kumis dan jenggot yang tak pernah dibersihkannya. Untuk apa dia terlihat baik-baik saja, jika kenyataannya dia masih saja frustasi mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Changmin bahkan baru saja pulang dari Belanda, karna 2 bulan yang lalu dia langsung menyusul Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas tak akan ditemuinya di sana. Poor you, Jung Changmin.

Changmin tengah menatap kosong televise yang masih saja menyala, dan menyiarkan acara komedi. Sedangkan Changmin, yang menonton acara ini malah menangis sensegukkan. Ga In yang datang ke apartment Changmin setelah tahu Changmin pulang dari Belanda, kini hanya bisa pasrah menatap Changmin.

"Min, apa kau begitu mencintainya?" Ga In berlutut menghadap Changmin yang menangis duduk disofa depan TV. Dengan lembut, Ga In menyusuri tiap sudut wajah Changmin dengan kedua tangan halusnya, sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Changmin. Changmin menatap Ga In dengan pandangan kosong.

CHUP

Dengan lembut, Ga In mengulum bibir bawah Changmin. Hingga melumat bibir Changmin yang tak juga membalasnya. Tak peduli, Changmin merespon atau tidak, Ga In tak ingin berhenti mencium Changmin. Keduanya menangis bersamaan. Changmin yang terfokus akan Kyuhyun. Ga In yang focus pada cinta nya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kendati demikian, sesakit apapun yang dirasakan Ga In, dia tak akan tega meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah terpuruk ini.

KRIEEET

Pintu apartment itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung melihat Ga In yang tengah melumat bibir Changmin. Sakitnya lagi, Changmin tak menolak sedikitpun. Itu pikiran Kyuhyun. Entah benar atau tidak, hanya Changmin dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Changmin yang sadar kalau kediamannya salah, segera memundurkan kepalanya, dan Ga In tersenyum miris melihat tatapan kosong Changmin, meski ada keterkejutan disana.

"Ekhem" dehem Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya. Terutama air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh saat melihat Changmin yang menatap ke arahnya shock. Ya Tuhan, wajah suaminya begitu mengerikan. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang tengah berciuman itu adalah suaminya.

"Kyu-" tenggorokan Changmin tercekat saat melihat Kyuhyun ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Dengan langkah berat, Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya angkuh dengan kedua tangan yang dilipatnya didepan dada. Kyuhyun semakin cantik saja, singlet hitam dan jeans ketat menempel ditubuhnya, ahhh jangan lupakan cardigan hitamnya yang panjang melapisi singletnya.#seobie juga mau cardigan hitam punya Kyu… xixixixieeee…

Ga In tak ingin melihat 2 orang didepannya saat ini, dengan sopan dia pamit pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sinis, dan Changmin yang tetap tak peduli pada Ga In yang bahkan menyentuh pundaknya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan hati yang lirih, Ga In meninggalkan apartment itu.

Tinggallah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang saling menatap lekat. Sungguh saat Changmin semakin mendekat kearahnya, Kyuhyun ingin bergerak mundur, tapi tekadnya sudah bulat, ingin membuat Changmin menyesal seumur hidupnya. 'tidak usah berpura-pura shock melihatku Min. Bahkan saat aku tak ada pun, kau malah berciuman atau bahkan lebih kau lakukan bersama yeoja itu' batin Kyuhyun nyalang.

GREP

"Kyu~~~ hiks hiks Kyunnieee~~~ huks huks Kyu~~~" Changmin menjatuhkan air matanya dan menangis sensegukkan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Kyuhyun juga ingin menangis saat ini. Tapi, dia ingat perannya saat ini. Dibiarkannya Changmin menangis sampai puas dalam pelukannya. Sebentar Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan getaran tubuh Changmin dan gerakan diperutnya yang sedikit membuncit diumurnya yang hampir 3 bulan. 'Apa kau mengenal Appamu baby?' batin Kyuhyun.#Kyaaaa seobie ga' tahan, pengen meluk mereka juga T.T…

"A- apa kau baik-baik saja? Ka- kau semakin cantik… " Changmin mengusap wajah Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih keperut Kyuhyun yang tampak membuncit. Dihelusnya perut Kyuhyun hati-hati, seperti takut sang Aegyea terluka. Senyum merekah tersemat diwajah Changmin yang kini seddikit heran dengan tatapan dingin Kyuhyun. Ya, Changmin baru sadar, kalau dari tadi Kyuhyun tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Bisa kau minggir? Aku ingin istirahat, aku lelah" ketus Kyuhyun dan langsung menepis tangan-tangan Changmin yang tadi melekat ditubuhnya. Changmin yang tak peduli lagi dengan keketusan Kyuhyun, mengejar istrinya itu kekamar mereka satu-satunya itu.

"Kyunnieee, aegyea kita baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Changmin lembut sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang sempat terpejam menghikmati belaian tangan Changmin. Tapi, dengan cepat dibuangnya rasa kasihannya pada Changmin yang begitu lembut padanya. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring miring, menolehkan kepalanya menatap Changmin yang duduk dikursi meja nakas disamping ranjang dan tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kita?. Aku kurang mengerti maksudmu tuan Jung" ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini cukup menohok hati Changmin. Tapi dengan bijaksana, Changmin kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu saja baby yang diperutmu itu adalah baby ku dan dirimu… he" Changmin agak malu mengatakannya sebenarnya, makanya sekarang dia sibuk menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham tuan Jung. Ini anak ku dengan Zhoumi, tetanggaku. Oh ya, nanti malam dia juga akan datang kemari. Aku berencana membuat kamar lagi disebelah kamar ini. Jadi kau bisa dengan bebas menggunakannya bersama yeoja tadi"

JDEEEERRRRRRRRR

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, Changmin membelalak tak percaya. Dia bahkan berjanji, jika dia sudah menemukan Kyuhyun, dia akan hidup bahagia bersama Kyuhyun dan juga anaknya.

"Mak- maksudmu? A-"

"Ahhh… Kau ingin mencari anakmu yang kemarin?. Owwhhhh kau bisa mencarinya dipemakaman Belanda. Aku sudah kehilangan 'dia' saat eomma membuatku masuk rumah sakit 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan, aku juga sudah menyiapkan surat cerai, kau tinggal tanda tangan saja. Dan… aku ingin istirahat, bisa kau keluar?" seru Kyuhyun santai, seolah seddang berbicara dengan temannya, bukan dengan suaminya.

Changmin mendadak membeku ditempat. Tak percaya, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengkhianatinya kini. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping mendengar setiap detail penuturan Kyuhyun. Apalagi saat mendengar anaknya yang telah tiada, ditambah Kyuhyun yang mengandung anak Zhoumi, plus Kyuhyun yang akan menceraikannya. Seseorang tolong hapuskan air mata Changmin yang mengalir lagi dengan bebasnya saat ini. Matanya tak berhenti memandang tubuh Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu tenang.

TBC …

O-Owww.,.. apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin?

Menerima percceraian itu? Atau bersedia diduakan oleh Kyuhyun dan menjadi Appa tiri anak yang dikandung Kyuhyun?...

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa jawab jawab jawab yang benar yaaa…

Kemarin yang bener, Chap 6 hadiah untuk kalian…..

Semoga kali ini, jawabannya benar semuaaaaa…. ^_^"?...


	7. Chapter 7

Love You Deep In My Heart sebelumnya…..

"Ahhh… Kau ingin mencari anakmu yang kemarin?. Owwhhhh kau bisa mencarinya dipemakaman Belanda. Aku sudah kehilangan 'dia' saat eomma membuatku masuk rumah sakit 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan, aku juga sudah menyiapkan surat cerai, kau tinggal tanda tangan saja. Dan… aku ingin istirahat, bisa kau keluar?" seru Kyuhyun santai, seolah seddang berbicara dengan temannya, bukan dengan suaminya.

.

.

.

CURCOL

Sedikit membahas tentang Zhoumi, takut masih ga ngerti. Gini, Zhoumi itu pamannya Kyuhyun yang bungsu. Makanya umur mereka cuma beda dikit. Nah, Zhoumi ini kadang tinggal di rumah Appa nya dan kadang di Apartment samping rumah Hangeng.

Tentang 'Apakah Zhoumi itu mantan Kyuhyun?'. Of Course, NOT!. Zhoumi dianggap mantan Kyu, tapi itu sudut pemikiran Changmin.

Jangan lelah bertanya jika masih tak mengerti. Maaf jika Typo berserakkan. Kasih tahu aja, jadi Seobie bisa langsung edit. Heee…

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin dan Kyuhyun)

Yunjae

Hanchul

And others

Marga setiap Cast disesuaikan.

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE NC 17 to MORE**

**MPREG**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**CHILDREN, GO AWAY PLEEAAASE**

**HAPPY REAADDDING**

**RNR**

Kediaman Jung kedua, alias Apartment Changkyu tampak ribut dengan suara lengkingan namja yang tengah hamil mudadi meja makan itu. Mulutnya yang tengah mengunyah apel hingga menggembung itu tak juga berhenti mengumpat sang suami yang menolak untuk diceraikan. Yah, Changmin tak rela Kyuhyun menikah dengan Zhoumi, apalagi tinggal serumah dengan Zhoumi. Biarlah dia merawat dan menjaga Kyuhyun dan anaknya bersama Zhoumi. Sedih? Pasti. Tapi, Changmin sadar, dia sangat mencintai Kyunnie nya. Dan inilah cara satu-satu nya untuk menebus kesalahannya. Walau kadang, dia menangis dan memanggil bintang terang dilangit sebagai anaknya.

Keadaan benar-benar kembali seperti awal terbentuknya rumah tangga mereka. Riuh, tapi Changmin tak bisa melawan seperti dulu. Kyuhyun selalu memandang dingin Changmin, walau kadan terselip rasa takut, kalau-kalu Changmin akan marah dan menyakitinya lagi. Untunglah 3 bulan ini Kyuhyun mulai bisa mengendalikan traumanya saat menatap mata Changmin.

"Kyu~~~ A- apelnya, bisa kau bagi aku sedikit?" tanya Changmin takut-takut saat melihat Kyuhyun dihadapannya kini tengah melahap apel terakhirnya di kulkas. Terlebih, hari ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan NGIDAMnya. Hingga dari pagi sampai malam ini, Changmin hanya bisa meneguk air putih.

"Shireo! Kalau mau, beli saja sendiri. Huftz" sungut Kyuhyun yang hampir menghabiskan apelnya. Changmin hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

Selalu begitu, dari tadi pagi Kyuhyun terus mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, setiap dia membeli makanan, slalu Kyuhyun lebih dulu menatapnya lapar. Alhasil, makanan itu lenyap dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Changmin benar-benar cemburu dan marah pada anak yang kini ada dalam perut Kyuhyun itu.

'Aiiigoooo, kau senang bocah? Kenapa kau RAKUS(?) sekali? Pasti Zhoumi keparat itu lebih rakus daripada aku. Akhhh anaknya membuatku lapar' batin Changmin memandang nyalang ke perut Kyuhyun.

"YAK! kenapa lihat-lihat perutku? Kau ingin membunuh kami? Berani kau melakukannya, aku benar-benar akan memanggil Zhoumi ge untuk segera menikahiku tanpa cerai darimu" Kyuhyun sedikit bersemu merah saat Changmin menatap perutnya itu. Malu? Mungkin.

"Aigoooo… aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Sudahlah, kalau begitu aku pergi keluar dulu. Aku ingin cari makan diluar" Changmin benar-benar tak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun, jadi dia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun kelelahan karna keseringan berteriak.

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun datar, yang kini langsung melesat menuju kamar mereka. Changmin hanya bisa mengelus dada.

.

.

.

"Changmin ah!" panggil Ga In yang melihat Changmin diwarung bibimbap dan tteokbogi didekat apartment Changkyu. Mendengar ada yang memanggil, Changmin pun menoleh.

"noona!" seru Changmin senang saat melihat Ga In berlari ke arahnya. Dengan senyum sumeringah Ga In duduk disamping Changmin yang masih menunggu makanannya tersaji.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyunnie mu?"

NYUT

Sakit. Hati Ga In sangat sakit saat harus berpura-pura peduli dengan rumah tangga Changmin, apalagi Kyuhyun. Namun, sakit itu selalu ditutupinya dengan senyum indahnya itu.

"Dia sangat rakus Noona. Kau lihat saja aku yang mulai mengurus lagi gara-gara kelakuan anak Zhoumi itu" sungut Changmin, tanpa sadar wajah sebalnya terlihat begitu imut.

"hahaaa kau ini ada ada saja. Eummm kalau kau kesal, kenap-"

"Ini pesanannya tuan" suara pelayan menginterupsi ucapan Ga In.

"OMO! Kau makan sebanyak ini Min? Micheo" pekik Ga In saat melihat 3 mangkuk tteokbogi dan 2 piring bibimbap plus 2 botol air mineral.

"Heee… aku kan lapar Noona" senyum Changminn tak berdosa. "Oh ya, mau aku suapi? Xixixxixixieee" goda Changmin yang kini mulai melahap makanannya.

"AAisssshhhh shireo!"

"Tadi Noona ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Tentang hubunganmu dan Kyuhyun. Kau yakin tak ingin menceraikannya?"

"Berhenti membicarakan itu Noona. Kita sudah terlalu sering membahasnya. Dan jawabanku tak akan berubah…" Changmin tersenyum kaku, begitu juga dengan Ga In.

"Kau sangat mencintainya, ne?"

"Yah, walau aku harus kehilangan anakku. Tapi, karna itu juga karna kessalahanku. Maka, aku tak akan menyalahkan siapapun, termasuk Siwon"

Yah, begitulah kira-kira percakapan mereka malam ini. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Ohhhh siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Kyuhyun kita tercinta. Maksud hati ingin ikut makan dengan Changmin, ehhh malah melihat adegan menyebalkan dari Ga In.

Kyuhyun pulang memasuki apartment dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak keras kelantai. Wajahnya benar-benar bak evil sekarang. Pintu dibanting, sepatu dan sandal Changmin dibanting, piring-piring kotor ikut dibanting, bahkan miniatur-miniatur kesayangan Changmin juga ikut dibanting.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG CHANGMIN! BABOOO!"

.

.

.

"Yeoboo… aku kangen Kyunniee… hiks hiks" rengek Heechul dalam dekapan sang suami aka Hangeng yang bersandar di sandaran kepala ranjang.

"Sudahlah, kalau dia sudah berani kesini, dia pasti akan pulang sesekali kesini seperti dulu" Hangeng mengelus lembut surai Heechul.

"hiks hiks… aku menyesal… aku- aku ingin minta maaf. Gara-gara aku, dia keguguran, yakan? Hiks hiks… Joongie benar, aku memang bukan eomma yang baik hiks hiks" Heechul tak henti-henti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas keguguran palsu Kyuhyun.

'Ya ampun, Jaejoong benar-benar membuatku gila. Bagaimana bisa dia memberi pelajaran pada istriku seperti ini? Ini terlalu lama… apa aku beritahu saja ya'

"**Siapapun yang membocorkan ini kepada Changmin, Heechul dan Ga In. dia akan ku cincang habis"**

Hangeng menelan ludah, saat mengingat ancaman Jaejoong. Bukannya takut, tapi kemungkinan benar-benar takut. Jika mengingat Jaejoong adalah anak seorang mafia di Korea. Hangenng benar-benar masih ingin melihat cucu nya lahir ke dunia.

"Chullie, ayo kita tidur. Eummm, besok aku tidak ada kerjaan dikantor, jadi besok kita ke tempat mereka saja. Setidaknya akan mengobati kangenmu itu padanya. Otte?"

"Eum!"

Tak bisa dipungkiri, mereka memang sering berkunjung ke apartment Changkyu, tapi sikap Kyuhyun benar-benar berbeda dengan Heechul. Dia seperti mengabaikan Heechul yang selalu memulai pembicaraan padanya.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun hampir saja menangis setiap kali Heechul bertampang sedih dan menyesal. Jika tidak ingat ancaman Joongie eomma nya, mungkin sudah sejak lama Kyuhyun menghambur dalam pelukan Heechul.

.

.

.

Changmin baru saja pulang dari kencan butanya dengan pacarnya alias makanan makanan yang telah dihabisinya hingga tak bersisa.

CKLEK

BRUK

Pintu apartment itu menutup dengan sendirinya, dikarnakan sang pembuka pintu tengah teralihkan perhatiannya pada rumahnya yang hancur berantakkan. Matanya tak lepas dari beberapa Miniature nya yang ikut hancur berantakkan. 'Apa terjadi sesuatu?' batinnya khawatir kalau-kalau ada maling atau lebih parahnya lagi pembunuh bayaran yang dibayar Siwon mungkin.

Tapi, kekhawatirannya berubah menjadi 'emosi yang mungkin saja akan meledak' tiba-tiba itu. Kelihatan sekali jika ini pasti perbuatan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap kosong televisi didepannya itu. Dengan langkah pelan, Changmin mendekati miniatur-miniatur nya yang tidak bisa dibilang murah itu. Terlebih, itu sangat berharga bagi Changmin.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan pada rumah ini?" tanya Changmin dingin tanpa memandang atau menghampiri istrinya itu. Merasa tak digubris, Changmin yang tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya mendekati Kyuhyun dan memaksa Kyuhyun berdiri menatapnya.

"IGE MWOYA?" teriak Changmin tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak shock, setelah sekian lama Changmin tak lagi bersikap kasar padanya.

"…"

"MAREBWA! JANGAN DIAM SAJA! KATAKAN APA MAKSUD INI SEMUA!" kali ini, bentkan Changmin telah sukses menjatuhkan air mata Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"…"

"Aissshhh Tch" Changmin mendecak kesal dan menghempaskan kembali tubuh Kyuhyun ke sofa. "Akh Micheo! Barang-barang berhargaku" Changmin menatap tak rela pada barang-barang berharganya yang kini tampak begitu mengenaskan akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun. Dibereskannya barang-barangnya itu dengan hati-hati. Mungkin dia harus memperbaikinnya, itu juga kalau bisa diperbaiki.

"Aku memang tak berharga disbanding barang-barang itu Min… hiks hiks" Kyuhyun mulai terisak, namun Changmin tampak tak peduli. "Untuk apa aku disini? Untuk apa kita mempertahankan pernikahan yang aku yakin juga tak berharga ini? Hiks hiks" Changmin buru-buru kekamar untuk memasukkan barang-barangnya, lalu membersihkan dapur. Seperti tangah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"KENAPA KITA TIDAK BERCERAI SAJAAAA? Hiks hiks… wae?" Kyuhyun mengejar Changmin didapur, lalu membalik kasar tubuh Changmin agar menatapnya.

"Hentikan. Aku sedang sibuk" Changmin kembali ke aktifitasnya.

"AKU INGIN BERCE- AKH awwww sa- sakit hiks hiks"

"KYU!" Changmin reflex menoleh ke Kyuhyun, dan betapa shock nya dia saat melihat telapak kaki telanjang Kyuhyun mengucurkan darah segar akibat menginjak pecahan beling itu.

Secepat mungkin Changmin menggendong Kyuhyun ke kamar mereka dan membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai berisi itu ke atas kasur empuk mereka satu-satunya. Dengan telaten Changmin membersihkan beling-beling yang menempel dikaki telapak kaki Kyuhyun lalu mencucinya agar tak infeksi. Sesekali Changmin menatap ngeri wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak meringis saat dia menekan nekan telapak kaki Kyu dengan obat merah. Dan akhirnya telapak kaki kiri Kyuhyun telah dibalut rapi dengan kasa putih.

Dengan sayang Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar di kepala ranjang, Kyuhyun bahkan masih meneteskan air mata melalui tatapan kosong dan wajah datarnya. Dengan sayang pula, dibelainya kepala Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Diciumnya kening Kyuhyun lembut, seolah mengatakan 'gwaencana… semuanya baik-baik saja'.

Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan sebaik itu, benar-benar tak dapat menahan emosinya untuk tidak menangis lebih kencang. Dan kini dia sudah menangis sensegukkan dalam pelukan hangat sang suami. Changmin sangat sadar, ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan Kyuhyun harus segera tidur. Sepertinya dia tak ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang 'kenapa Kyuhyun menghancurkan barang-barangnya?' karena dia tak ingin Kyuhyun kembali berpikir bahwa barang-barang itu lebih penting daripada Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Saranghae"

CHU~~~

Changmin menyelimutkan Kyuhyun dengan selimut tebal, lalu mencium bibir istrinya itu sekilas. Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa melirik punggung Changmin yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Minnieee… Nado saranghaee… Mianhaeee, pasti aegya juga marah sama Eomma, ne? eomma hanya kesal pada Appamu" bisik Kyuhyun saat mengelus perut buncitnya. "Semoga kau tidak terpikat pada Ga In. Amin" harap Kyuhyun dan langsung tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

Sementara itu….

Changmin masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya 'mari merapikan kekacauan akibat istriku'. Sesekali dia menghela nafas panjang. Tubuhnya sangat penat akibat kelakuan Kyuhyun minggu-minggu terakhir ini.

"Arrrrrggghhhh aku ingin hidup damai. Kenapa Kyuhyun sekeras ini? Huftz… sepertinya aku akan mati tersenyum karna menjadi suami paling sabar sedunia… Hmmm" dan saat itu juga tubuhnya tergeletak di atas karpet ruang tamunya.

.

.

.

"Booooooooooo"

Terlihat kini sepasang suami istri yang tengah baring di ranjang mereka. Yunho yang dengan susah payah membujuk Jaejoong agar tak lagi marah padanya. Namun, Jaejoong tak menanggapinya sedikitpun, matanya justru terfokuskan pada novel kesayangannya.

"Aiiisssshhh… Sumpah Booo, aku tidak selingkuh dengan siapapun" Yunho semakin frustasi saat Jaejoong mendelik tajam padanya.

"Tidak selingkuh kau bilang? Jelas-jelas mereka melihatmu tengah berciuman dengan Jessica, bawahanmu itu. Berani kau mengelak?" Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Mereka salam paham Booo, ceritanya tidak begitu…. Aigooo… percayalah padaku! Waktu itu Jessica hanya membersihkan kopi di jas ku saja, tidak lebih"

"Aku tidak percaya… dan, aku mau tidur, jadi jangan panggil-panggil aku lagi. berdo'a saja, semoga besok aku memaafkanmu" dan Jaejoong pun langsung melesat kembali membaringkan tubuhnya agar segera masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Yunho? Jangan ditanya lagi, dia sedang menjambak-jambak rambutnya kesal. Pasalnya dia sedang ber-libido untuk melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' pada istrinya itu, eeeeeehhhh malah kena semprot gara-gara gossip gila di kantor. 'Lihat saja kalian, berani sekali memfitnahku. Kalian juga akan menerima damppaknya' Yunho menyeringai saat merencanakan aksinya pada anak buahnya di kantor.

.

.

.

"Ne, aku sudah kembali lagi ke Seoul. Kalian sudah tahu maksud kedatanganku, jadi persiapkan semua kebutuhanku. Aku tak ingin gagal kali ini"

Seorang namja tampan namun penuh dengan ide licik kini kembali untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Saranghae… BabyKyu" seringainya terbentuk sempurna saat dia berjalan di dalam bandara Incheon itu.

TBC….

Arrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh miaaaaaannnnn lama update nyaaaaaaa

Heeeee…. Makasih yang masih setia ma ni ff….

Aku terharu banget baca review kalian…. Laku juga ternyata….. Semoga kalian masih berkenan membaca plus mereview ya…. I Love You All ….

Review ya…. ^_^"? …. #ngarep….


	8. Chapter 8

Love You Deep In My Heart sebelumnya…..

"Ne, aku sudah kembali lagi ke Seoul. Kalian sudah tahu maksud kedatanganku, jadi persiapkan semua kebutuhanku. Aku tak ingin gagal kali ini"

Seorang namja tampan namun penuh dengan ide licik kini kembali untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Saranghae… BabyKyu" seringainya terbentuk sempurna saat dia berjalan di dalam bandara Incheon itu.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin dan Kyuhyun)

Yunjae

Hanchul

And others

Marga setiap Cast disesuaikan.

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE NC 17 to MORE**

**MPREG**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**CHILDREN, GO AWAY PLEEAAASE**

**HAPPY REAADDDING**

**RNR**

Hangeng dan Heechul sampai dikediaman ChangKyu di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Changmin harusnya kuliah di pagi hari senin seperti ini. Tapi berkat Yunho yang meminta agar Changmin lebih memperhatikan kesehatan Kyuhyun disaat-saat mendekati kelahiran anaknya itu. Ya, usia kandungan Kyuhyun memasuki usia 8 bulan sekarang. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa lagi kuliah jika dia bisa bekerja dengan otak jeniusnya itu. Hmmm… tapi, Changmin bilang dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya jika Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengurus anaknya sendiri.

Ke-4 orang itu kini duduk di ruang tamu. Heechul melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai tak dingin lagi ketika menatapnya.

"K- Kyu! I- Ini eomma bawakan buah-buahan dan baju-baju untuk anak-mu nanti… Lucu tidak?" Heechul mencoba meluluhkan hati anaknya itu dengan tangannya yang terus menenteng baju-baju untuk cucunya.

"Waaahhhh kyeopta eomma. Mana baju untukku?"

PLAK

"YAK! Appoyooo" tiba-tiba Zhoumi datang bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong, dan langsung menggeplak kepala Changmin yang masih berlagak sok imut itu.

"Makanya jangan belagak seolah kau itu melihat baju-baju untuk anakmu!" sindir Zhoumi yang langsung duduk diantara Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Ciuman pun mendarat dipipi Kyuhyun yang berasal dari bibir ayah bual-bualan anaknya itu.

Jaejoong yang duduk dengan Yunho di sofa samping HanChul langsung men-death glare Zhoumi yang telah membuat Changmin yang tadinya ceria jadi tersenyum pasi. Yah, Changmin sangat shock melihat Zhoumi mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh… biar aku buatkan air minum dulu" Changmin melesat kedapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Changmin yang menuju dapur.

"Ehhhh…. Eomma. Gomawo bajunya" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Heechul lalu mengambil baju-baju pemberian Heechul.

"Tapi, anakmu benar-benar namja kan?" Heechul sedikit membuat pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Dokter bilang begitu" senyum Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja beberapa bulan ini?" tanya Yunho pada Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Tentu saja bukan kau. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Changmin" seru Yunho. Zhoumi hanya cengengesan.

"Ahhh…. kami baik-baik saja Appa. Gomawo sudah perhatian menanyakannya. Hee" Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Jaejoong.

"Jaga matamu Kyu. Kucolok mau?" ancam Jaejoong namun tak ditakuti sedikitpun oleh Kyuhyun yang malah menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, bisa-bisa aku nanti tak bisa melihat anakku dan Changmin nanti… kwkwkwk"

PRANG

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat tak sengaja keceplosan hingga semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya shock. Tentunya dengan pikiran yang berbeda-beda. Bahkan Kyuhyun menatap takut-takut Changmin yang menjatuhkan nampan berisi gelas-gelas minuman diatasnya.

"A- apa maksudnya KYU?" Heechul langsung naik pitam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Ma- Mak- maksudku a-" Kyuhyun tergagap-gagap menjawab pertanyaan Eommanya yang tampak akan meledak itu. Tapi, Jaejoong mengambil alih keadaan.

"Sudahlah… cepat atau lambat pasti terbongkar juga. Tidak usah marah begitu Chullie. Itu memang anak Changmin. Kami hanya member pelajaran pada-mu dan Changmin yang tidak mempercayai Kyuhyun" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Kami? Jangan bilang hanya aku dan Changmin yang-" Heechul membelalak tak percaya.

"Chullie Mianhaeee" sesal Hangeng.

"Ya Ya Ya… Sudah ya. Dan kau MIN! tak perlu shock begitu. Zhoumi itu Ahjussi nya Kyuhyun yang paling bungsu. Kau senang bukan? Hmm" Jaejoong menyindir Changmin yang berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

"Kalian? Bermain-main dengan ku? Ingin membuat aku menyesal?. Micheo!" Changmin langsung meninggalkan kediaman itu.

"YAK!" Jaejoong tampak emosi melihat Changmin yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Mi-Minnie!" Kyuhyun yang takut Changmin marah langsung mengejar Changmin. Namun cepat-cepat Jaejoong menahannya.

"Biarkan saja dia" titah Jaejoong.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Dia pasti akan kembali lagi kepadamu. Jangan takut" Jaejoong menghapuskan air mata Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun focus untuk menenangkan Heechul yang ada disana. Meski sesungguhnya Jaejoong juga merasa bersalah karena membuat Changmin sedih seperti itu. 'biarlah…sekali saja taka pa kan?' batin Jaejoong. Terlebih ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang juga tak tenang.

.

.

.

Changmin tak juga pulang hingga malam hari. Dia terus meneguk habis soju yang ada dihadapannya kini. Changmin ternyata pergi ke restoran untuk memakan apapun yang bisa dimakan untuk menurunkan kadar emosinya. Atau dia memang lapar? Heee.

"Aiiisssshhhhhh…mereka tega sekali padaku. Huftz"

Changmin mengenang kebiasaannya yang sering memanggil bintang terang sebagai anaknya. Ahhhh…. Memalukan pastinya. Dalam otaknya kini sudah terisi ide-ide brilliant untuk membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya. Dan Zhoumi yang juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam pembohongan bodoh itu.

Seringai terbentuk dibibir sexy-nya (bibir Chang emang sexy banget kok…kwkwkwk). Tapi saat dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyusun rencana untuk orang-orang itu sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya itu.

"Hai Jung Changmin" sapa suara yang sedikit familiar ditelinganya.

"Siwon?" gumam Changmin ketika Siwon duduk didepannya masih dimeja yang sama.

"Orimanayoo (lama tak jumpa). Apa kabarmu?" senyum Siwon senang.

"Breng-" belum sempat Changmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, sesuatu mendekap dipinggangnya. Lalu dilihatnya seorang dengan tubuh tegapnya duduk disampingnya. Changmin dapat merasakan kalau sesuatu yang menyelinap dipinggangnya itu tak lain tak bukan adalah pistol. "ka- kau" Changmin menatap geram Siwon yang menyeringai senang. Changmin tak bisa berteriak, pasalnya suruhan Siwon begitu dekat dengannya hingga tak ada yang curiga saat mereka melihat Changmin dan Siwon berbicara.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Changmin datar.

"Tentu saja ingin melenyapkanmu. Tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin bermain-main denganmu dulu. Hahaaa"

.

.

.

Ga In baru saja selesai memesan tiket keberangkatan ke-Jepang. Dia sudah memutuskan tak akan mengharapkan Changmin lagi. Disana dia akan melupakan Changmin dengan mudah. Apalagi orang tua nya sudah menjodohkannya dengan pria yang merupakan temannya ketika di Jepang.

Ga In akan menuju restoran yang sering didatanginya bersama Changmin. Tapi, pandangannya teralihkan ketika akan memarkirkan mobil diparkiran restoran itu. Ga In dapat melihat dengan jelas Changmin dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Padahal jelas-jelas mobil Changmin ada disampingnya.

Kecurigaan Ga In membuatnya mengikuti mobil yang membawa Changmin itu. Hingga akhirnya mobil yang membawa Changmin itu berhenti disebuah gudang dalam hutan. Dan Ga In harus mengendap-ngendap melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, karena mereka berjaga-jaga di depan gudang itu.

Ga In kembali masuk dalam mobilnya dan menghubungi Yunho selaku appa dari Changmin.

"…"

"Cha- Cangmin diculik Ahjushi… tapi, aku tidak kenal mereka"

"…" Ga In bisa mendengar suara ribut-ribut diseberang sambungan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas ini dimana. Tapi, kami sekarang ada dalam hutan. Mereka memasukkan Changmin kedalam gudang penyimpanan ganja. Aku bisa melihat tanaman haram itu tumbuh subur disekitar gudang ini"

"…"

"ada di sekitar Gwangju. Cari saja kami disekitar hutan yang ada disini"

PIP

Yunho langsung memutuskan sambungan hinggakini Ga In hanya menunggu dengan sabar. Ingin menyelinap, tapi dia memikirkan jalan mana yang bisa dia lewati.

.

.

.

"Ti- tidak mungkin. Changmin! Huks huks di- dia huks huks CHANGMIN!" Kyuhyun menangis histeris didalam rumahnya. Heechul yang tak tega melihat anaknya shock berat itu langsung memeluk anaknya itu.

"Tenang Kyu!" bujuk Heechul yang juga panic.

"Berani-beraninya mereka mengganggu anakku. Akan kubunuh siapapun yang mencelakai anakku" Jaejoong menggeram dan langsung memanggil suruhan-suruhan appa nya. Alias harabeoji Changmin yang sudah tak muda lagi itu.

"Aku akan memanggil polisi" Yunho dan Zhoumi ikut mencari bantuan.

"Kita bisa mencari keberadaan Changmin melalui GPS yang ada di HP nya"

.

.

.

BUGH

BUGH

"akh" Changmin tak berkutik ketika Siwon menonjoknya bertubi-tubi. Manabisa melawan dengan tangan dan kaki yang diikat di kursi kayu. Kalaupun tidak diikat, dia juga tidak bisa apa-apa. Changmin bukanlah superhero yang bisa melawan orang-orang yang memakai senjata berpeluru itu.

"aku membencimu JUNG!" pekik Siwon dan langsung mendaratkan pukulannya di wajah Changmin yang tampak penuh memar karna pukulannya.

BUGH

DUGH

"Apa maumu uhuk uhuk" Changmin merasa sesak saat Siwon menendang dadanya keras.

"Tentu saja BabyKyu ku… harusnya kau tahu itu"

"tidak tahu malu" gumam Changmin.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Siwon kembali menendang tubuh Changmin.

"Jelas-jelas dia tidak mencintaimu. Kau masih juga memaksa"

"Itu karena kau menikahinya. Dia mencintaiku. Tapi dia malu mengatakannya" wajah Siwon langsung berubah sedih. Benar-benar seperti orang gila.

"PSYCHO" pekik Changmin, tak pelak membuat wajah Siwon mengeras dan kembali menghajarnya bertubi-tubi.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

KLEK KREK

"KAU INGIN CEPAT MATI EOH?" Siwon menodongkan pistol yang sudah ditariknya pelatuknya. Tapi, Changmin hanya tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membunuhku?"

"Tentu saja membawa Kyuhyun pergi"

"Kemana? Bukankah orang tua nya pasti tak akanmembiarkan itu terjadi?"

"Kalau begitu aku harus membunuh semua yang menghalangiku termasuk orang tua nya" geram Siwon dengan nafas memburu menahan amarah.

"Kau benar-benar gila Siwon shi"

DOORR

"akh" Changmin meringis merasakan peluru yang menembus lengan sebelah kanannya.

"sakit? Mau lagi?" Siwon mendekat kearah Changmin, lalu mundur lagi setelah memastikan arah pistolnya tepat di kepala Changmin. "Siap-siap menerima ajalmu"

"BRENGSEK"

"hahahahahaaaa" Siwon tertawa hingga menggema diseluruh hutan itu.

"GOODBYE JUNG CHANGMIN!"

DOORRR

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai duluan ditempat itu. Kyuhyun dalam pengawasan HanChul dan dilarang keluar karena keadaannya yang sedang hamil besar itu.

"GOODBYE JUNG CHANGMIN!" teriakan itu dapat didengar YunJae. Hingga…

DOORRR

Jaejoong langsung meneteskan air matanya. Yunho juga tak kuasa menahan air matanya keluar mendengar suara tembakkan itu. Meski mereka tak melihat dengan benar, tapi mereka langsung bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada Changmin anak mereka.

"Boo… " lirih Yunho saat melihat mata istrinya yang terdapat kilatan amarah disana. Meski doe eyes itu basah karena menangis. Jaejoong langsung menghubungi suruhannya.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara khas orang menahan isakkan. Yunho hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Sepertinya keduanya tak akan sanggup melihat mayat anak mereka.

Suruhan Jaejong yang juga membawa senjata itu mulai melumpuhkan penjaga gudang yang tak seberapa itu. Melihat polisi yang juga sudah sampai ditempat kejadian, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Jaejoong yang tak ingin ikut masuk ke gudang sempat melihat mobil Ga In yang kosong itu. Hingga berbagai spekulasi muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Ga In? dimana kau?"

.

.

.

"Bajingan! Siapa yang memanggil polisi?"

Siwon berusaha mencari jalan keluar dan mencoba meninggalkan mayat yang tergeletak didepannya. Tapi, keburu polisi menahannya. Hingga polisi membawanya keluar tanpa perlawanan.

Jaejoong terbelalak kaget saat melihat namja yang diseret polisi. Sungguh Jaejoong tak tahan untuk tidak mencincangnya saat itu juga. Tapi, jika sudah ada polisi, dia tak akan macam-macam. Bahkan anak buahnya juga sudah dia usir begitu tahu polisi sudah datang.

Dengan kaki yang bergetar karena takut dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya didalam, Jaejoong masuk ke gudang yang masih berisi beberapa polisi itu. Dilihatnya Yunho yang menangis sensegukkan melihat mayat yang tergeletak didepannya itu. Dengan isakkan yang mengawali sensegukkan, Jaejoong tak sanggup untuk melihat apa yang ada didepannya saat ini. Jelas-jelas Jaejoong tahu mayat siapa itu. Lututnya langsung lemas melihat mayat didepannya. Tangisan pun pecah ketika melihat tubuh tak berdosa itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong menangis sensegukkan.

Sedangkan satu orang lagi, menatap shock tubuh yang tergeletak memucat itu. Seperti kehilangan suaranya. Orang itu menatap datar tubuh yang tergeletak didepannya itu. Sepertinya orang itu mengalami guncangan hebat. Hingga tak tahu apa yang harus dia lihat, dengar dan ucapkan. Bahkan dia juga tak mengerti kenapa air mata itu keluar dengan deras.

Bahkan gudang itu sepertinya menjadi saksi bisu, dimana 3 orang tengah menangisi tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa itu dengan begitu histeris. Polisi yang ingin mengamankan tubuh yang tak bernyawa itupun hanya bisa menunggu ketiga orang itu berhenti mendekap tubuh itu.

Sekelebat kenangan muncul bagaikan film yang sedang diputar. Semuanya sibuk mengenang masa-masa yang tak akan mereka dapatkan lagi.

"**MINNIE! KEMBALIKAN BONEKA NOONA!" pekik Ga In yang terus mengejar Changmin yang nakal minta ampun itu dengan terus mendekap boneka doraemon milik Ga In.**

"**tangkap sendiri! Weeekkk" ejek Changmin yang tak juga mau mengembalikan bonekanya.**

…

"**MINNIE! Berhenti mengganggu temanmu! Kenapa kau nakal sekali!" Jaejoong memukul Changmin yang membuat Ga In menangis.**

"**Neeeeeeee… Noona Mianhae" Changmin menampilkan wajah imutnya hingga membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa keras melihat puppy eyes yang tak berhasil itu. Alhasil Changmin cemberut.**

**. . . **

"**Changmin sayang noona! Noona jangan tinggalkan Minnie hiks hiks… Minnie ga bakal punya teman lagi hiks hiks" rajuk Changmin ketika Ga In akan pergi ke Jepang.**

"**Minnie….biarkan Ga In noona pergi. Nanti Ga In noona pasti kembali" bujuk Jaejoong.**

"**Bohong! Bohong! Hiks hiks… Ga In noona pasti bakal ninggalin Minnie hiks hiks… Minnie benci Ga In Noona!"**

"**MINNIE!" pekik Yunho yang tak enak dengan keluarga HAN yang kasihan juga pada Changmin.**

…**.**

"**Noona pasti pulang… Minnie jangan nakal lagi ya! Kalau Minnie ga nakal lagi, noona pasti akan cepat-cepat pulang deh" bujuk Ga In yang menyusul Changmin dikamarnya.**

"**Janji?" tanya Changmin.**

"**Janji!" tegas Ga In.**

** Keduanya pun menautkan kelingking masingp-masing.**

.

.

.

Kenangan. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengembalikan kenangan yang selalu membuat Ga In tertawa bahagia saat bersama Changmin. Tak akan ada. Seseorang yang selalu menemaninya ketika kecil. Selamanya tak akan pernah tergantikan. Semuanya kini digantikan dengan tubuh membeku karena tak bernyawa itu.

TBC …

Huweeeeeeeeeeee nyesek banget…..

#PLAK

Reader: Penulisnya siapa?

Seobie:Ga tahu tuh. Bunuh aja tuh penulisnya

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa … kaburrrrrrrr…. ,-_-, …


	9. Chapter 9

Love You Deep In My Heart sebelumnya…..

**DOORR**

"**akh" Changmin meringis merasakan peluru yang menembus lengan sebelah kanannya.**

"**sakit? Mau lagi?" Siwon mendekat kearah Changmin, lalu mundur lagi setelah memastikan arah pistolnya tepat di kepala Changmin. "Siap-siap menerima ajalmu"**

"**BRENGSEK"**

"**hahahahahaaaa" Siwon tertawa hingga menggema diseluruh hutan itu.**

"**GOODBYE JUNG CHANGMIN!"**

**DOORRR**

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin dan Kyuhyun)

Yunjae

Hanchul

And others

Marga setiap Cast disesuaikan.

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE NC 17 to MORE**

**MPREG**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**CHILDREN, GO AWAY PLEEAAASE**

**HAPPY REAADDDING**

**RNR**

Semua orang turut hadir saat pemakaman. Gerimis juga ikut menangisi pemakaman orang yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk orang yang mencintainya itu. Tapi, hanya cinta terhadap keluarga, tidak lebih.

Begitu banyak bunga turut berduka cita yang menghiasi kediaman sang penentram hati seorang Jung Changmin.

**Rest In Peace HAN GA IN**

Changmin tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya ketika tubuh pucat Ga In yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya itu. Malam itu, adalah malam paling dibenci oleh Changmin yang selamat dari kematian.

FLASHBACK

"GOODBYE JUNG CHANGMIN!"

DOORRR

Keringat bercucuran dipelipis Changmin. Tapi, kenapa tak ada peluru yang melesat ke tubuhnya?. Mungkinkah dia sudah mati hingga tak lagi merasakan sakit?. Perlahan dibukanya mata yang tadinya tertutup itu.

"Sa- saranghae"

BRUK

Changmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Ga In kini ada dihadapannya?. Bibirnya kelu, dia bahkan tak bisa menyebut nama orang yang selalu ada disampingnya untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya itu. Tubuh Ga In tergeletak tak bernyawa didepan kakinya yang terikat itu.

Siwon juga tak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang mengikutinya sampai ketempat ini. Sekali lagi dia akan menembak Changmin, namun tangannya keburu ditembak anak buah Jaejoong yang langsung kabur ketika mendengar sirine polisi. Hingga tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah Yunho dan polisi ke gudang. Dan polisi langsung mengamankan Siwon yang tampak meringis kesakitan karna tangannya terus mengeluarkan darah.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit dihatinya. Semenjak kematian Ga In, tak sekalipun Changmin menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang mencoba menyadarkannya bahwa semua sudah takdir. Yang ada malah Changmin langsung terbaring dimana saja dan menangis dengan mata tertutup.

'Apa Ga In sehebat itu? Dia bahkan bisa membuatmu menangis hanya dengan mata tertutup' batin Kyuhyun dengan senyum miris saat melihat Changmin tergeletak didepan TV, menangis dengan mata tertutup.

Cemburu?. Ya, Kyuhyun cemburu. Tapi, kenapa dia harus cemburu pada Ga In yang telah membuat suaminya itu tetap hidup sampai sekarang. Ahhh… mungkin Kyu hanya kecewa. Changmin seperti melupakan kalau dia masih punya istri dan pekerjaan yang harus dia perhatikan. Apalagi dalam keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan.

"Minnie…" lirih Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati suaminya.

Didekapnya tubuh Changmin yang terus saja diam itu. Kyuhyun sedih, kenapa dia tak mengakui cintanya pada Changmin sejak awal?. Kenapa mereka hanya diam dan terus saling menyakiti?. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Kyuhyun ikut menangis namun terisak dibelakang Changmin.

Keesokan harinya ~~~~

Denting sendok terddengar dimeja makan pasangan yang akan segera melihat aegya yang lucu itu beberapa hari lagi. Tapi, sangkepala keluarga sepertinya masih betah tak menegur istri yang mengandung anak pertama mereka itu. Changmin sangat focus dengan makannya.

"Ka- kau masih marah min?" Kyuhyun mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Aku selesai. Aku kekantor dulu. Jangan tunggui aku. Mungkin aku tidak pulang" Changmin langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya setelah mengatakan perkataan yang sebenarnya ada sedikit perhatian disana, tapi nadanya malah membuat Kyuhyun menatap suaminya sendu.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum sendu yang masih bisa dilihat Changmin.

KYUHYUN POV

Kenapa Min? kenapa selalu begini? Apa rumah tangga kita memang tak bisa dipertahankan lagi?. dari awal pernikahan sampai se3karang selalu saja tak pernah akur. Saat ini pun, kau kembali tak mengacuhkanku. Sakit min. hatiku sakit sekali. apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengakhiri kedinginan hati ini?.

Hari demi hari yang kita lalui sepertinya tak membuat kita bisa bahagia walau sekali saja. Semuanya selalu dipersulit.

"Ne" jawabku sambil memakan sarapanku lagi. Kau pun pergi. Dan aku akan kembali berkutat sendiri di rumah ini. Ahhh…. jika aegya kita lahir, apa kita akan tetap begini? Bahkan ini tak lebih baik daripada hidup sendiri.

DRRRTTT DRRRRTT

"Yeobeoseyo? Eomma wae?" ternyata eomma ku yang menelpon.

"Eomma ingin kesana menemanimu. Kau ada di rumah kan?"

"Ne eomma… palliwa! Aku bosan sendrian dirumah… heee" seruku senang.

BIP

Ahhh… setidaknya masih ada keluarga yang memperhatikanku. Yah, walaupun setiap hari aku berdo'a bahwa semoga jika Changmin pulang, dia akan memelukku dan kami akan hidup bahagia. Bodohnya aku memimpikan hal yang tak akan dilakukan Changmin. Pantas saja rasanya jika dia marah. Dari dulu pun aku belum pernah menjadi istri yang baik. Memasak saja tidak becus, wajar juga jika Changmin tak pernah mau memakan makananku.

Beruntunglah ada Jae eomma yang mau bersabar mengajariku memasak sewaktu kami masih dalam situasi main peran untuk mengerjai Changmin itu. Haaahhh…. Aku menyesal menerima kesepakatan yang dulu. Kalau saja aku tidak bermain-main seperti itu, kami pasti sudah bahagia dari dulu.

TING TONG

Baru saja aku selesai mencuci piring, suara bell terdengar dan membuyarkan pikiran frustasiku akan rumah tangga ini. Segerasaja kubuka pintu rumah.

"eomma~~~~" rengekku manja dan kupeluk eomma yang sudah melahirkanku ini. Yah, aku hanya tak ingin eomma tahu kalau suasana hatiku sedang kacau. Tiba-tiba muncul aura gelap dibelakang eomma ku.

"tidak memelukku?"

Ggelak tawa langsung terdengar kala Jae eomma merengut karena tak dianggap. Hahhaaa… aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia juga datang. Sekarang kami sudah duduk santai disofa depan TV.

"Kyu, bagaimana bisa Changmin meninggalkanmu disaat kelahiran anakmu hanya tinggal menghitung hari? Aigooo… anak itu tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman" geram Jae eomma saat tahu kalau Changmin malah sering kerja diluar hingga larut malam.

"gwencana eomma~~~mungkin dia masih kesal karena perbuatan kita kemarin. Lagipula sepertinya dia masih berduka atas kepergian Ga In noona" pastinya aku membela suamiku, meski hatiku sakit mengatakannya.

"Ahhh… semua gara-gara eomma" wajah Jae eomma terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Joongie sudahlah" eomma mencoba menahan rasa bersalah Jae eomma.

"Tapi Changmin tak akan pergi dan diculik Bajingan itu jika aku tak mempermainkannya. Dan jika aku hiks hiks… Ga In tidak akan mati jika aku tidak membuat Changmin kesal hiks hiks" Jae eomma terisak, membuatku ikut terisak saat mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan terakhir. Kupeluk erat Jae eomma yang duduk disebrangku dan eomma.

"Eomma~~~ hiks hiks ini juga salahku hiks hiks" tak bisa kupungkiri, ini juga salahku.

"Aigooo…. Geumanhae" keluh eomma ku frustasi dan ikut berpelukan. Seperti teletubies?. Kwkwkwkwkkkk… kenapa jadi lucu begini?.

"Yak! kenapa kau senyum senyum huks huks" sergah kedua nyonya yang masih saling berpelukkan itu.

"Anniyoooo…. Lucu saja.. kalian seperti teletubbies… hahhahahahaaaa"

PLAK

"Yak APPO!" ringisku saat eomma menggeplak kepalaku. Kulihat mata kedua orang itu dan….. sepertinya aku harus hati-hati jika ingin bercanda. BACA SUASANA!.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

CHANGMIN POV

Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kulakukan?. Kulirik photo pernikahanku dan Kyuhyun yang sengaja kupajang diruang kerjaku.

"Kyu.. Mianhae"

Dosaku terlalu besar karena menelantarkan istri yang sedang mengandung. Yah, aku pria, aku harus lebih gentle. Ahhh…. kurasa aku akan mulai rumah tangga yang romantic dan akur untuk hidupku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sebenarnya hanya akal-akalan itu terjadi. Bisa saja kan? Kyunnie kan orang yang nekat.

ANNI ANNI

Tak ada satupun yang boleh meninggalkanku lagi. inilah bentuk terimakasihku padamu Noona. Gomawoo.. Jeongmal gomawooo karena membiarkanku hidup untuk bisa melihat keluargaku yang semoga saja akan bahagia selamanya.

"Beli apa ya untuk Kyu? Bunga? Hmmm coba saja… heee"

CHANGMIN POV END

.

.

.

TING TONG

"Ahhh… apa itu Minnie? Tapi cepat sekali" bingung Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara bell rumah, sambil sesekali melirik jam disamping televisi yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Yah Kyuhyun memutuskan menonton TV setelah kedua eomma nya pulang.

TING TONG

"Babo Kyuhyun! Kalau itu Changmin berarti aku harus senang…. CHANGKEUMANNYOOO!" teriaknya sambil berjalan pelan ke pintu rumah.

CKLEK

"Cari siapa?" Kyuhyun sedikit was-was saat melihat seorang pria dengan seragam sebuah perusahaan untuk pesan antar. Yah, was-was karena siapa tahu kalau Siwon kabur dari penjara lalu mencoba menculik Kyuhyun kan?.

"Ahhh… nyonya JUNG KYUHYUN?" tanya orang itu sopan.

"N-Ne wae?"

"Ahhh… ini ada pesanan untuk anda. Tolong ditanda tangan" orang itu memberikan sebuket bunga aster untuk Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

"siapa yang pesan?"

"Inisialnya M… kalau begitu saya pergi" ucap orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tampak bingung.

"M?" malas berpikir Kyuhyun melempar bunga itu ke sofa.

Tak lama kemudian…

"Siapa?"

"BONEKA DARI SIAPA?" pekik Kyuhyun senang saat melihat boneka dolphin yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"M?"

BRAK

CKLEK

"Siapa?"

"MWO? M lagi?" geram Kyuhyun saat sebuah paket perlengkapan bayi melayang kearahnya"

BRAK

CKLEK

"YAK! Siapa itu M?" emosinya semakin tak terkendali saat melihat PSP terbaru melayang kearahnya.

BRAK

Yah… berkali kali pintu itu terbuka lalu ditutup lagi dengan kasar oleh seorang namja termanis seantero hati Changmin. Heee….

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa itu M?" Kyuhyun memijit kepalanya karena pusing melihat boneka, bunga, perlengkapan bayi, baju couple, perhiasan dan semua hal yang disukai Kyuhyun berserakan ditengah rumah.

TING TONG

"Kubunuh KAU!" Kyuhyun membuka kasar pintunya.

"A-" omongan sang penekan bell terpotong.

"SIAPA ITU EEEEEEEEEEEEM-mmmfttt" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat Changmin berdiri menjauh saat mendengar suaranya yang bisa memekakkan telinga itu.

"YAK! ingin membuatku tuli?" Changmin langsung masuk ke rumah sambil mengorek-ngorek asallubang telinga dengan telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu rumah hati-hati, lalu menyusul Changmin yang tengah melepas sepatu dan dasi yang membuatnya gerah.

"Mianhae. Tadi kupikir orang iseng. Eh- apa kau ingin mandi air hangat? Biar kusiapkan airnya" ujar Kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikan Changmin yang sibuk dengan acara lepas melepasnya.

"Kenapa tadi berteriak? Kau tidak takut anak kita melompat dari perutmu? Aaissssshhh" Changmin membuat pose ingin menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun, namun dia malah menahan tawa saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menunduk takut.

"Mianhae, tadi ada orang yang terus-"

"mengirimi barang-barang itu?" tunjuk Changmin kearah barang-barang misterius itu. Sontak Kyuhyun kaget ketika Changmin memotong pembicaraannya.

"ah iya. Orang itu kurang kerjaan sekali mengirimi barang-barang jelek begitu. aku tidak suka. Lagipula pengirimnya juga tidak jelas. Apa-apaan itu "M'? dasar orang gila" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal saat menceritakan penyebab adanya barang-barang yang diterimanya itu. Tanpa dia sadari orang yang mendengarkan menatapnya kesal, ahhh sangat-sangat kesal, lebih kesal dari Kyuhyun.

"YAK! M itu MAX. Max ITU NAMA KERENKU DIKAMPUS ARA? Kalau tidak suka tidak perlu menghina begitu" Changmin memungut barang-barang itu.

"OMO! Ka-kau yang menirimnya Min?" panic Kyuhyun saat melihat ekspresi marah Changmin.

"Ne Wae?" Changmin menjatuhkan barang-barang itu kembali kelantai, karena tangannya tengah berkacak dipinggang.

"A- aku tidak-"

"Tidak tahu bagaimana? Dulu aku juga memberimu kalung berlian. Ahh… bahkan kau tidak pernahmemakainya"

"MWO? KA- ehem Kalung itu darimu?" Kyuhyun jadi ikut mendekat kepada Changmin.

"Dimana kalungnya?"

"Ka ka ka ka-lung kalung i- i- i- i- i- itu-"

"Cepat katakana!"

"Kubuang huweeeeeeeeeeee… Mianhae Min aku takut kau marah karena aku menerima barang dari orang lain. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu-"

Yak, perkataan Kyuhyun cukup sukses membuat mood Changmin kembali memburuk.

"CARI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Mw- mwo? ta- tapi ini sudah malam Min. Aku membuangnya ketaman belakang rumah" Kyuhyun semakin panic.

"Cari! Atau kau tahu akibatnya" Changmin dengan perasaan kesalnya langsung mengunci diri dikamar.

"Haaaahh… Ne" jawab Kyuhyun pasrah. Entah didengar Changmin atau tidak.

.

.

.

PLAK

"YAK! NYAMUK BODOH! BERHENTI MENGHISAP DARAHKU! Aisssssshhhh"

PLAK

PLAK

"iiiiiieeeehhh ini cari kalung apa malah membasmi nyamuk?" geram Kyuhyun frustasi. Pasalnya dia sudah sangat lelah berkeliling taman kecil belakan rumah mereka hanya untuk mencari kalung yang entah berada dimana.

Hari semakin malam, Changmin yang merasa heran karena Kyuhyun tak juga mengetuk kamar menjadi khawatir.

"Annioo… Tidak mungkin dia benar-benar mencari cartier kecil ditaman belakang kan?" Changmin sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Yak! tapi.. aissshhhh babo!" Changmin langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dilihatnya jam yang menunjukkan angka 10.15 pm. Namun hatinya lega saat melihat Kyuhyun tidur disofa. Tapi kelegaannya buyar saat melihat tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun yang kotor seperti bekas rumput. Dan, jangan lupakan kilauan yang melekat manis digennggamannya. Kalung cartier pemberian Changmin.

"Aigooo…" dengan perasaan bersalah, Changmin langsung menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun kekamar dan mennyelimuti Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya mengelap kaki dan tangan Kyuhyun serta keringat diwajah manis istrinya itu.

CHU~~

"Mianhae"

CHU~~~

"Jaljayoo… saranghae" Changmin langsung tidur disamping Kyuhyun, setelah sebelumnya member kecupan dipipi istrinya.

.

.

.

"eungghhh" lenguh sang namja manis yang tengah mengandung 8 bulan 12 hari itu. Diamatinya sekeliling tempatnya berada sekarang. 'eh? Kamar? Minnie?' batin Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui bahwa dia sedang dikamarnya dan Changmin sekarang. Padahal tadi dia ada didepan TV dan mungkin tertidur karena kelelahan.

PLUK

"Mi- Minnie?" Kyuhyun merasakan detak jantungnya terus berdegup kencang ketika tiba-tiba tangan Changmin memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tidur lagi saja. Hooaaammm" tegur Changmin yang bicara dengan mata tertutup.

Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin. Dielusnya rambut Changmin yang halus itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat Changmin yang berubah lebih baik. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia.

"Saranghae"

CHU~~~

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengatakan ungkapan hatinya pada Changmin. Biarlah, tak peduli Changmin akan membalas perasaannya atau tidak, karena melihat Changmin yang begitu dekat dengannya saja, dia sudah sangat bersyukur. Sesekali dikecupnya dahi Changmin.

Changmin membuka matanya. Didongakkan kepalanya yang tadi didada istrinya itu. Kini keduanya saling memandang. Kyuhyun yang ditatap begitu intens langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, namun dengan cepat Changmin menahannya.

"tatap aku saat mengatakan hal seindah itu" ujar Changmin.

"a- a- a- a- a-" Kyuhyun langsung tergagap.

CHU~~~

"Mi- Min?" Kyuhyun semakin tersipu malu ketika Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Katakan lagi!" Changmin mengeluarkan nada dinginnya.

"A- apa?"

CHU~~~

"mmmppphhh Minmmmmmmmppphhh sakkhhh ahhhhh hh hhh hh" Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Changmin setelah bisa melepaskan tautan yang dibuat Changmin.

"Aigooo….. lapar sekaliiiiiii… sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan? Euuhhhh" Changmin segera memasak ramen yang ada didapur, setelah meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata pastinya.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan lehernya. Seperti ada yang menggantung disana. Disentuhnya kalung itu, lalu senyum manis langsung terukir diwajahnya saat mengetahui bahwa Changmin mengenakan kalung itu untuknya.

"MINNIE SARANGHAE hiks hiks" teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin tersenyum tipis didapur.

"NADO SARANGHAE KYUNNIE!" owhhh sepertinya Changmin tak mendengar isakkan bahagia Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak sanggup berjalan memeluknya.

"hiks hiks" Kyuhyun menangis sambil mengelus perutnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Changmin barusan. "Baby.. Kau dengar? Do'a eomma terkabul hiks hiks"

CKLEK

"Ayo makan! Kyu? Gwaencana?" Changmin menatap khawatir kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah meringis.

"Akh Min! sa- sakit! Se-sepertinya akan keluar" ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Changmin dengan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"maksudmu? Melahirkan?" panik Changmin. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah karena sakit didaerah perutnya.

"KKYYAAAAAAAAAAA"

TBC ….

Kwkwkwkwkkkk parah-parah… gila ini apa?...

Banyak yang ngamuk gara-gara Seobie bikin option kematian antara Changmin dan Ga In. udah gitu banyak yang ngamuk lagi… hayoooo…. Yang ngamuk di chap sebelumnya kasih Seobie kisseuuu …. kwkwkwkwk

Para reader jangan kecewa jika chap depan harus tamat. Seobie Cuma ga mau memperpanjang konflik…

Btw.. sekarang ketahuan siapa yang meninggalkan?

Kwkwkwk… yang ngamuk! Mian bikin jantungan… kwkwkkwkwk

#plak

#ketawa setan bareng ChangKyu …. ^ _ ^" …..


	10. Chapter 10

Love You Deep In My Heart sebelumnya…..

"**Akh Min! sa- sakit! Se-sepertinya akan keluar" ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Changmin dengan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun.**

"**maksudmu? Melahirkan?" panik Changmin. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah karena sakit didaerah perutnya.**

"**KKYYAAAAAAAAAAA"**

.

.

.

Chapter 10 (END)

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin dan Kyuhyun)

Yunjae

Hanchul

And others

Marga setiap Cast disesuaikan.

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE NC 17 to MORE**

**MPREG**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN**

**CHILDREN, GO AWAY PLEEAAASE**

**HAPPY REAADDDING**

**RNR**

Jung family dan Tan family kini sibuk menyiapkan mental didepan ruang bersalin sebuah rumah sakit. Semuanya tak berhenti berdo'a demi keselamatan Kyuhyun dan sang buah hati yang akan dilahirkan.

Didalam ruang bersalin tampak Kyuhyun yang terus memegang tangan Changmin erat. Pasalnya Kyuhyun tak ingin dibius sampai tidur, dia ingin melihat anaknya keluar dari perutnya, meski itu mengerikan. Changmin yang tak bisa menolak keinginan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu hanya bisa terus menatap wajah sang istri yang berkeringat karena ketakutan saat perih menyebar diperutnya.

Pasalnya kini sang dokter tengah membelah perutnya. Meski perutnya sudah diberi suntikan sebal, tapi tetap saja dia masih bisa merasakan perihnya dan jujur, itu sangat sakit. Tapi Changmin terus member kekuatan dengan sesekali mengecup kening Kyuhyun sayang dan tangan yang terus menggenggam erat.

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini ketika sang dokter memegang erat tengkuk makhluk kecil yang keluar dari perutnya dengan darah ditubuh mungilnya. Merasa terkejut melihat perutnya yang terbuka dan bahagia karena bayinya lahir tanpa cacat, akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat itu juga. PINGSAN. (Aigooo Seobie jadi takut salah ngomong, entar dikira Kyu mati lagi, habis itu didamprat lagi huwaaaaaaaa).

"Oeeeekkkk Oeeeeeeeek Oeeeeeeeeeeek" suara bayi itu membuat perhatian Changmin teralihkan dari shock beratnya saat melihat isi perut Kyuhyun. Dan meski sempat tersenyum saat bayi itu teriakkannya tak jauh beda dengan kedua orang tuanya, akhirnya Changmin pun ambruk saat itu juga mengikuti sang istri, bedanya Changmin ambruk dilantai.

.

.

.

Jung dan Han family kini terlihat sedang mengagumi betapa tampannya cucu mereka, kecuali Zhoumi yang merinding saat melihat anak ChangKyu itu. entah kenapa dia merasa kalau sang cucunya itu pasti akan membuatnya pusing setengah mati. 'Aigooo….tidakkah kalian melihat? Meski anak itu dalam incubator, tapi aku masih bisa melihat seringaiannya… Tuhan lindungilah kami' batin Zhoumi hikmat.

PLAK

"YAK! sakit hyung!" ringis Zhoumi saat Jaejoong dan Heechul menggeplak kepalanya bersamaan.

"kenapa kau memandangi cucu kami seperti itu?" selidik Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho dan Hangeng masih terfokus pada cucu pertama mereka, tak dipedulikannya 3 orang pembuat onar itu.#plak

"Amugoto aniyaaaaaa! Kalian saja yang terlalu curiga" gerutu Zhoumi. 'Lihatlah! Bahkan memikirkannya saja, anak itu sudah membuatku digeplak kedua nenek sihir ini' batinnya lagi.

"Dengar ya anak kecil. Lebih baik kau cepat menikah dan buat anak sana! Kenapa kau tidak menikah juga?" Heechul semakin memojokkan Zhoumi.

"Aiiiisssshhhhh aku pulang saja" kesal Zhoumi yang merasa diejek. Sedangkan Jae dan Heechul hanya terkikik geli, lalu kembali melihat cucu mereka dari kaca.

.

.

.

Zhoumi berjalan dengan mulut yang tak berhenti menggerutu kesal. Hingga tak sadar jika didepannya ada seorang dokter yang juga tampak sedang terburu-buru entah ingin kemana.

BRUK

"YAK! Ka-" Zhoumi yang tergeletak dengan pantat menghantam lantai itu tak jadi melontarkan kata-kata peddasnya saat melihat orang yang menubruknya yang juga meringis sama sepertinya. 'Kenapa ada dokter seimut ini?' batin Zhoumi saat meneliti wajah sang dokter yang kini memandangnya tajam.

"Kau punya mata tidak? Aissshhhh" celetuk sang dokter yang sudah berdiri kembali. Sedangkan Zhoumi yang mendengar umpatan sang dokter menjadi terpancing emosi.

"Aigooo…. Dokter Henry?" Zhoumi membaca name tag di jubah Henry. "Kurasa anda harus beralih menjadi dokter mata mulut dan otak. Kau pikir siapa yang menabrakku? ITU KAU!" tekan Zhoumi. Sontak Henry memandangnya tajam dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat seringaian Zhoumi.

"A- Aku pergi" Henry melangkah pergi dengan wajah memerah. Dan Zhoumi hanya terkikik geli.

"Ahhhh…. Susahnya jadi orang tampan" dan Zhoumi langsung menuju parkiran agar bisa langsung pulang dan hang out pastinya.

.

.

.

"eunggghhh" lenguh seorang namja manis yang mulai tampak baru akan membuka matanya itu. Dilihatnya ruangan yang ditempatinya itu. Lalu, sebuah senyum manis terpatri dibibirnya saat mengingat Changmin yang menemaninya dimasa-masa kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Dia sangat tahu kalau Changmin panik saat itu, tak kalah panic dengannya, terlebih sakit yang dirasakannya.

'Tuhan… kumohon, jadikanlah kami keluarga yang bahagia. Jadikan aku seorang istri dan eomma yang baik dan jadikan Changmin seorang suami dan appa yang akan melindungi dan menyayangi kami, dan jadikan anak kami… eummmmm'

"OMO! Baby~~~~ huks huks" Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau anak yang dilahirkannya itu tak ada disekitarnya. Tak ayal, ketakutan melandanya.

BRUK

"Awwww…." ringis Changmin yang terjatuh dari ranjang sebelah Kyuhyun. Karena panic mendengar isakkan Kyuhyun.

"mi-minnieeee~~~ huks huks"

Dengan cepat Changmin berlari menuju Kyuhyun dan menenangkannya.

"Wae Kyu? Uljima ne… Anak kita- OMO Anak kita mana KYU?"

"HUwaaaaaaaa huks huks"

PLAK

"AWWW" ringis Changmin saat tiba-tiba sang eomma datang karena panic, lalu menggeplak kepala anaknya keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada KYUNNIE?" geram Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Eomma~~~ dia menangis mencari anaknya!"

PLAK

"YAK!" geram Changmin karena eommanya memukuli kepalanya lagi, padahal kepalanya benar-benar masih pusing akibat pingsan tadi.

"Huks huks…. Dia juga anakmu Minnieee~~~ huks huks kau tega sekali berkata begitu huks huks kau jahat huks huks"

"Makanya jaga mulutmu!" celetuk Jaejoong.

"Aigooo….. Mianhae Kyu. Maksudku tadi anakmu dan anakku… Jebal uljimmaaaa ne~~" rengek Changmin yang berusaha memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ini anak kalian…." Seru Heechul yang datang membawa kotak incubator bayi mereka, tentu dengan seorang perawat dibelakangnya, beserta Yunho dan Hangeng yang tak bisa lepas dari bayi mungil itu.

Changmin terpana melihat wajah anaknya yang tampak tersenyum dalam tidurnya itu. sama seperti Yunho dan Hangeng yang tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari kotank itu.

"Aigooo… ini anakku? Huwaaaaa kyeopta" seru Changmin yang langsung mencium pipi Kyuhyun cepat.

"Mi- minniee, aku ingin melihatnya" Kyuhyun meminta bantuan Changmin agar membantunya duiduk. Dengan penuh perhatian, Changmin membantu istri tercintanya itu.

Bayi mungil itu menggeliat nyaman dalam tidurnya. Lidah bayi mungil itu tak henti-hentinya keluar masuk mulut.

"Aigooo…. Kenapa lidahnya keluar masuk begitu?" seru Changmin takjub. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kemiripan suami dan anaknya.

"Itu yang eomma pikirkan daritadi Min. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menyiapkan pembantu untuk member makan kau dan anakmu" Jaejoong dan Yunho menggelengkan kepala pasrah.

"Maksud eomma?" Changmin tak mengerti.

"DIA RAKUS SEPERTIMU!" seru Kyu, Jae, Yun, Han dan Chul bersamaan.

"MWO?"

Sedangkan sang perawat yang sejak tadi disana hanya bisa ikut tertawa melihat keluarga yang ajaib itu.

.

.

.

5 Tahun Kemudian

Jung Shin Woo (CNU B1A4) anak pasangan Jung Changmin dan Jung Kyuhyun itu, dipagi hari minggu yang cerah ini tengah asyik menyantap sarapannya dimeja makan. Kyuhyun tertawa lepas melihat anaknya yang tinggi menjulang di usia 5 tahun itu (pake umur korea ya).

Sedangkan sang Appa, alias Changmin hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya yang memburuk semenjak anaknya sudah pandai bicara itu. kelakuan anaknya dan mulut anaknya itu tak jauh beda dari sang istri bermulut pedas JUNG KYUHYUN.

'Lihat saja, tunggu hukumanmu istri nakal' batin Changmin dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendatangkan pandangan aneh dari Kyuhyun dan anaknya.

"YAK! Apa yang kau tertawakan? Cepat selesaikan mengepel lantainya!" sungut Kyuhyun tak suka saat Changmin tertawa tanpa sebab begitu. membuat Kyuhyun jadi penasaran kan. Hmmm.

"Appa tetap tampan walau sedang mengepel dengan keringat banyak begitu…. heee" puji(?) sang CNU.

"YAK! Appa berkeringat begini gara-gara kau… aigooo"

"YAK! Berani sekali kau membentak anakmu!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Changmin yang ikut menatapnya lebih tajam. Namun tiba-tiba dia menciut dan menampakkan pandangan berkaca-kaca nya.

Kyuhyun dengan hati yang sedih merampas pengepel yang ada ditangan Changmin. Sontak Changmin kaget melihat Kyuhyun tampak akan menangis(?). OMO! Mulai lagi Min. hmmm. Sedangkan CNU segera mengahabiskan makanannya dan kemudian berlari masuk kamarnya. Sepertinya sudah biasa melihat adegan seperti ini.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini ya sudah hiks hiks" Kyuhyun mengepel rumah dengan air mata bercucuran(?).

"Aigooo…. Kyu…. Aku hanya bercanda saat menatapmu begitu. Jangan marah ne. Sini biar ku selesaikan saja sendiri" Changmin mencoba mengambil pengepel itu, namun Kyuhyun kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Kyu!" bentak Changmin.

"HUKS HUKS Kau membentakku?" Kyuhyun semakin sedih saja. Kenapa Changmin harus merasa lelah hanya dengan mengepel rumah hari minggu? Sedangkan dia saja tak pernah mengeluh saat harus membersihkan rumah sendirian setiap senin-sabtu. Parahnya lagi, sekarang Changmin membentaknya.

Tak ingin banyak bicara karena merasa hal itu percuma, segera Changmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun yang memberontak hingga pengepelnya jatuh ke lantai. Namun dengan cepat juga, Changmin dapat meredakan tangisan Kyuhyun.

"Mian ne? Kau hanya salah paham" jelas Changmin.

"eum" angguk Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk Changmin semakin erat. Changmin? Owwwhhhh jangan lihat seringaian mengerikan itu!.

"Kyuuuuuuhhhh" bisik Changmin mendesah ditelinga Kyuhyun. Dan tangannya yang turun meremas pantat istrinya itu.

.

.

.

CNU yang sudah tahu akhirnya begitu, segera mengunci kamarnya dan tidur.

"Appa bilang kalau eomma dan appa berpelukan, Sinu harus tidur…. Kalau tidak tidur nanti ada **suara** monster yang seram" dengan cepat CNU menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tidur.

.

.

.

"Minnnhhhh ahh ahkh akh akh akh akh Minnnhhhh ennnngghhh" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dibawah tindihan Changmin yang terus menghentakkan juniornya dengan keras dilubang Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhhh Kyuuuhhhh i-ini nikmaatttthhhh euuuuhhhhh semmmpiittthhhh" erang Changmin dan semakin cepat menumbuk bagian terdalam dan ternikmat didalam lubang surge milik istrinya itu.

"Pe- pelan Minnnhhhh euuunnhhhhhh akh akh akh"

"waeeehhhhhh nggghhh"

"akh akhkuhhh sedanghhhhh hah hamilllhhh enggghhhhhh" Kyuhyun langsung menyemburkan cairannya kedada Changmin yang tiba-tiba berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

"Wae Minhhhhaha hah hah hah" Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hamil?" tanya Changmin takut-takut. Anaknya yang sekarang saja sudah sangat membuatnya frustasi, apalagi…

"ANDAWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

T

H

E

E

N

D

.

.

.

Kyaaaaaaaa…. Akhirnya selesai juga….. semog semuanya suka ma endingnya ya….

Jangan lupa review.

Ahhhh….. kalau bisa baca juga ff Seobie yang lainnya….. heeee

Bye para ChangKyu Shipper …


End file.
